The Gazette Fanfic
by Fefa Gir
Summary: 'fanyou' nombre inventado por mi xd. Las instrucciones de lectura están dentro. Reseña: Reita se enamora de ti, pero los problemas y situaciones amorosas no dejan de aparecer
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic de Gazette un poco raro xD , porque haremos una especie de juego .

Bueno, como en lo personal AMO a Reita el será nuestro protagonista, pero se preguntaran quien será la chica principal. Esa serás tú mi querida lectora c: . Imaginaremos en nuestra cabeza loca que MI Reita se enamorará de ti. Imaginarás que la que está con él en esos momentos lindos eres tú, independiente del país que seas, tu edad o tus condiciones físicas según tú (me refiero a que si te encuentras gorda o que eres fea, en lo personal me creo fea -w-) pero lo importante es que él se fijará en ti :D . Obviamente haré este fanfic pensando que la que está allí soy yo xD porque yo lo estoy escribiendo y se me da la gana e.e , pero también es para ustedes c: asique disfruten de -este FanYou (lol xD el nombre que le pongo )

Esto -*****- significa que vamos a otro lugar de la historia c: osea puede cambiar de donde está la banda hacia lo que vives tú o donde está nuestro lindo protagonista.

* * *

><p>The Gazette es la banda de rock del momento en Japón, sus integrantes son carismáticos y aman a sus fans… bueno, eso es lo que no todo el grupo hace. Reita considera que sus fans son un apoyo para ellos, que sin ellas no serían nada, pero las odia por ser tan molestas y poco menos ser unas locas.<p>

Tú eres una de las fans de Gazette y los quieres a todos por igual porque consideras que son lo mejor juntos y que separados no serían lo mismo. Eres fan de ellos desde que te topaste con una tocata en un bar poco ''acogedor'' a la salida de tu trabajo a tiempo parcial.

Los viste y comenzaste a seguirlos enseguida, pensaste que sus canciones eran significativas y también llenas de energía, que tenían una historia detrás de esas melodías de guitarra y batería.

Viviste el momento en que Yune se fue y llegó Kai para reemplazarlo, viviste su debut y cuando se hicieron repentinamente exitosos, en pocas palabras eres su fan número 1.

Trabajas en un café restaurant y en el bar de tu tío para poder ir a sus conciertos que ahora son más costosos que cuando estaban en ese bar, pero si es para verlos vale la pena.

Hace poco terminaron un concierto, todos están cansados pero no quieren dejarlo sin festejar que fue otro concierto exitoso para Gazette. Todos están de acuerdo, irán a un bar a beber con su manager.

- Rei-chan! - un hiperventilado Aoi se abalanza contra él, por lo que los dos caen al suelo

-Aoi! Deja de hacer eso!- Reita se ve molesto porque sus fans pasaron la barrera de contención y salieron persiguiendo a los miembros de Gazette.

-Fue muy divertido cuando nos comenzaron a perseguir- mencionó el baterista con su típica sonrisa y risas de por medio. El vocalista lo siguió y comenzaron a reír.

-Okey chicos, vamos a ir por la salida de atrás para que las fans no se den cuenta.- dijo su manager

-Reita, no estés así. Mira el lado positivo, ¡iremos a beber!- El vocalista lo decía ya que casi nunca los dejaban salir a beber porque recientemente están en la promoción de un nuevo álbum, y el más entusiasmado con alcoholizarse era él.

-Estoy bien… solo vámonos pronto.

Así salieron. Kai y Ruki moviéndose rápido hacia la camioneta. Aoi terminando de fumarse un cigarrillo. Uruha caminando calmado con Reita a su lado. Todos rodeados de guardias de seguridad y ya dentro de la camioneta estaba su manager.

-¡suban rápido chicos!- tocaba la bocina como maniático

-tsk… que fastidioso…- se notaba que el bajista estaba de mal humor.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro se pusieron en marcha a un bar con salón privado, que no era para nada privado. Estaba en una sala con ventanales grandes con vista hacia afuera, donde estaban expuestos a la gente que pasaba por allí. Había cientos de fans fuera, y contando a los camarógrafos y programas de tv, para después ellos no tenían salida y menos privacidad.

Te encuentras muy deprimida. No pudiste ir al concierto de Gazette hoy gracias a tu segundo trabajo en el bar de tu tío.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… estoy cansada y deprimida. ¡EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!-

El cocinero es tu hermano mayor, Yuta.

-Tranquila, no es como si fuera su último concierto. Puedes ir a todos los demás.

-Se nota que no sabes nada, se supone que hoy habría firma de autógrafos. En todo este tiempo no he podido conseguir un autógrafo de ellos.

-¿es en serio?

-seeeeeeeep~. Oh, son las 12:30, se acabó mi turno nii-chan.

-Nos vemos mañana…

-Adiós!

Llevaban en el bar por lómenos 2 horas, ya seria de madrugada y todos estaban borrachos.

Sus celebraciones eran totalmente idiotas, solo lograban quedar en vergüenza con sus fans viéndolos beber alcohol. Todos se comportaban como imbéciles, Reita no había bebido una sola gota de alcohol porque no andaba con ganas de hacerlo, de hecho lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, dormir y olvidarse que sus fans eran odiosas por solo unos momentos.

-REI-CHAN!~-un alborotado y ebrio Ruki gritaba en el oído del bajista.-bebe un poco heeep, celebra con nosotros!- su tono parecía…. ¿alegre?

-estas tan ebrio que tienes hipo Chibi.

-No me digas Chibi~-era como un niño pequeño.

-Bueno Taka, déjame, iré al baño.

-Aaaaah~ está bien heep, pero a la vuelta debes tomar 2 vasos heep.

-como digas…

Ir al baño era su excusa para salir desapercibido. La verdad es que iba a irse, pero se quedó un rato pensando como saldría. Cuando de pronto vio una puerta que le salvaría la vida, la cocina.

Siempre tenían una puerta de salida para los empleados asique si se iba por allí ni sus fans lo verían.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- murmuró para el mismo. Se había puesto una mascarilla desechable y un polerón negro con gorro que hacia el efecto de no ver su cara. Caminó rápidamente hacia su vía de escape, había una persona allí, supuso que el cocinero obviamente porque donde estaba era la cocina. Al salir no se dio cuenta que había otra persona por lo que paso por encima de ella y cayeron directo al suelo, su gorro se había ido hacia atrás, y la mascarilla se bajó, llevaba su cinta aún solo que la mascarilla no la dejaba ver.

Reita estaba sentado frente a aquella persona, agitado por la repentina caída. Se preocupó por la persona a quien había golpeado por accidente, no sabía si se encontraba bien o lo había lastimado.

-…disculpe, ¿está bien?- no lo lograba ver bien, asique trató de acercarse, levantarlo y pedir disculpas.

-oooh… ¿Qué te pasa? Golpear así a la gente como si nada- un momento, era la voz de una chica.

Ella levantó la cabeza y trató de tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría. Para la sorpresa de Reita, esta chica era muy linda con unos ojos que nunca había visto, que porcierto ellos lo miraban a el de una manera extraña pero no incomoda.

-t-tu eres de la banda- estaba incrédula.

Genial pensó el bajista, la chica era una fan y podía empezar a gritar como si nada. No podría escapar como lo planeaba.

-e-eres Rei- De un salto el rubio le tapó la boca antes de que las fans que estaban a la vuelta la escucharan.

-no digas nada, o tú y yo estaremos en una persecución sin fin- habían caído hacia atrás, Reita presionaba su mano contra la boca de la desconocida fan para que no gritara además que estaba encima de la chica.

Tenía miedo quizás de que las fans lo siguieran y supieran donde vivía.

La chica asintió sin poder hablar. Reita la levantó del suelo, salieron hacia la calle sin que nadie los viera. Se pararon en una calle para tomar un taxi, lo extraño era que iban al mismo destino, el departamento de Reita.

**Tú**

(Ahora cambiamos a singular xd)

Primera vez que un sentimiento tan extraño abarcaba mi cabeza. Vergüenza, incredulidad, alegría, emoción, miedo. Pero era lo que se supone que se sentiría estar con uno de tus ídolos.

Siempre soñé hablar con ellos, aunque soy fan desde el principio nunca pude decirles algo, prefería quedarme solo a oír sus canciones en una mesa.

No salían palabras, el bajista del grupo que amo está sentado a mi lado y no me atrevo a decir nada, ni siquiera decir que no era necesario ir juntos y que podía ir sola

-ya llegamos- era el conductor del taxi

La primera reacción que tuve fue salir de allí lo más rápido posible, me puse roja como un tomate de tan solo echarle un vistazo a Reita, tenía la mirada más seria que pude ver.

Salió después de pagarle al taxista, realmente estaba muy nerviosa. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero a lo único que atiné a decir fue:

-hasta luego ahhahahaa- además que mi maldita reacción nerviosa de reír me delata enseguida. Sentí que me tomaban del brazo, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Crees que puedes irte así nada más?- HAA? ¿Este tipo trata de insinuarme algo?

-¿A- a que te refieres con irme así?

Debe querer que pague de alguna manera que casi lo atraparan sus fans por mi culpa… pero, alomejor es un pervertido KYAAAAAAA~ y-y quiere mi cuerpo virginal.

**Reita**

¿Qué le sucede a esta chica?, de repente se quedó en blanco y no habla.

-me refiero a que la prensa esta por aquí, observando y esperando a entrevistarme.

-o-oh con que eso

-¿Qué pensabas que era?- Diablos, que rara es esta chica.

-N-nada, no importa- Me sonrió, debo aceptar que aunque es rara también es muy linda. Su sonrisa es dulce y le hace tener un aura especial.

-En cualquier instante vendrán a atacarme en preguntas. Pero es raro para ellos que el bajista de ''Gazette'' llegue con una chica desconocida a su departamento, asique inconscientemente pensarán que somos novios-

-¡¿N-NOVIOS?

-Shhhh, no grites. Tú déjamelo a mí.

Los camarógrafos y los reporteros vienen acercándose a medida que los dos caminan a la entrada.

-Ten, ponte esto encima- Reita le pasa su polerón para que los camarógrafos la vean menos. La abraza para ocultarla.

-Reita-kun!~¿podrías comentarnos tu impresión de las fans?

Mi impresión de mis fans es obviamente que son unas fastidiosas, pero no puedo decirles eso

-¿nos cuentas que sucedió en el bar?

¿Sucedió algo? Aaaah, podría ser que esos idiotas se pasaron de copas,salieron por la entrada principal y empezaron a hablar estupideces. Eso es lo más probable.

-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas con una chica?

-Reita-kun ¿Quién es?

-¿Es tu novia?

¿Novia? por favor, es una chica muy rara y la conozco hace apenas una media hora, jamás diría eso. Pero… ¿entonces que les digo?, piensa~.

-Oh, ¿esta chica? Es mi hermana pequeña- Perfecto, jamás se enterarán que no tengo hermana menor.

**Tú**

¿Eh? ¿Hermana pequeña?

Detrás de su polerón podía ver los cegantes flashes de las cámaras y las sombras de los reporteros y equipos de televisión.

La chica se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa del rubio para no perderle el ritmo y poder caer. De un momento a otro cerró los ojos para no sentir ese incómodo momento. Pero lo que más sentía era el aroma del bajista, había sentido el olor de su perfume mezclado con su olor corporal que sorprendentemente era embriagador. Se le había olvidado por completo que él era una de las personas con quien más soñaba conocer. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca del ahora si antes era como mirar hacia un pedestal? Era la sensación más extraña del mundo.

Podía sentir su pecho bien delineado y su suave piel a través del cercano contacto que compartían, era un bonito momento que esperaba no se acabara nunca.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos dentro del edificio, no había reporteros ni camarógrafos hostigantes.

-¿Ya me puedes soltar?- Rayos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo abrazada a él? ¿Y porque él tampoco me suelta?

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy así?

-Un buen rato- Después de esa palabra me solté de inmediato, pero no me saqué su polerón, mi cara estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.

-Los camarógrafos ya se fueron, y estamos dentro de mi departamento, ¿Por qué no te sacas eso?- Intentó quitármelo, pero no lo dejé. Forcejeamos un poco pero no pudo quitármelo. No quería que viera mi cara toda roja de solo vergüenza.

-Demonios, que testaruda.

-….es solo que no quiero que me veas así.

-¿así como?

-…

-Te pregunto qué ¿así como?

-Así, roja de vergüenza…- casi no me salía la voz, apenas me escuché decirlo.

-Hmp… entonces no te lo quites. Yo iré a llamar un radiotaxi para ti.

No quise contestar lo último, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía siquiera hablarle de la mejor manera. Levanté un poco el polerón para ver donde estaba, me encontraba en una habitación con unos sillones grandes apegados a las paredes. Supuse que era la sala de estar. Encima de una mesilla había fotografías, tomé una para observarla mejor. Era el, se notaba por la banda que cruzaba por su cara cubriendo su nariz, a su lado estaba una chica muy bonita. Supongo que su novia, estaban abrazados y sonrientes como si la foto hubiera sido recortada de uno de esos catálogos para novios, se veían bien juntos.

-¿Qué haces?- su tono era medio enojado – no se supone que hurgues mis cosas- se acercó, me quitó la foto y la puso boca abajo. Me quedó mirando por un rato, no entendía que quería. O quizás me veía rara, alomejor tenía algo en la cabeza

-Te lo quitaste- ¡ES CIERTO! Ahora me vería toda sonrojada ¿Qué haré?

-E-esque y-yo quería ver- el sonido de una bocina interrumpió lo que iba a decir

-Llego tu radiotaxi

-si…

Tomé mi bolso para salir rápido de allí, pero nuevamente él tomó mi brazo impidiendo irme.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

-No creo que mi nombre importe, ya que no nos volveremos a ver…

Fingí una sonrisa, la verdad es que yo si lo volvería a ver en los conciertos. Pero prefería observar de lejos que estar cerca, así era más fácil.

El silencio estuvo presente unos segundos antes de que el bajista la soltara y la chica pudiera irse.

-Adiós y disculpa por ver la foto, no le diré nada a la prensa-

-Puedes quedarte el polerón, afuera hace frío

Otra vez la chica fingió su sonrisa y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Definitivamente esta sería una noche que nunca olvidaría

**Reita**

Ya había dicho que su sonrisa era dulce, la hacía ver especial. Además no fue necesario darle dinero para que se callara y me desmintiera con la prensa, porque el hecho de decir ''es mi hermana pequeña'' enfrente de muchos camarógrafos si eso se sabía que era mentira estaría en grandes problemas. Primero sería Kai el que me los daría, molestando todo el tiempo de que no pienso en las consecuencias y me las doy de lujurioso llegando con una chica a mi departamento, porque por supuesto que el sabe que no tengo hermana menor.

En fin, tendría problemas si se sabía mi mentira. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, conocí a una fan fuera de lo común, puede ser rara pero no es odiosa y lambiscona como las demás. Definitivamente ella era diferente.

* * *

><p>Hooo~ espero les haya gustado °v° y sigan leyendo porque este'' fanyou'' me emocionó xd<p>

Oko, bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo :B , bueno ahora la haré más corta xD . Solo tengo un review, pero no es malo xd eso me hace ver que por lo menos hay alguien a quien le gusta mi fic, te lo agradezco mucho^w^.

* * *

><p>Si les gusto mi fic y lo están leyendo, por favor dejen un review yo les doy que leer.<p>

También como el mecanismo de esto -*****- no me apareció ¬¬ solo pondremos lineas, espacios y letras destacadas c: Hasta entonces, he aquí mi ''fanyou''.

Lentamente la chica subió al taxi. Antes de estar por completo dentro de el miró por última vez la ventana del departamento del bajista de Gazette.

-¿Dónde es su destino señorita?- el taxista era un hombre de cara amable.

-Es en…-

-Ooh, no se preocupe, me llegaron las coordenadas de hacia dónde va por interno.

-…. Bueno…-

El taxi partió de inmediato hacia su departamento. La noche más rara y alucinante de su vida había estado pasando desde las dos de la mañana aproximadamente.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil, no se había sentido así desde el día que conoció a ''The Gazette''. Nunca se interesó por ninguno en especial y mucho menos del rubio bajista, los adoraba a todos por el rol que cumplían porque los hacía especiales y diferentes además de que los admiraba con todo. La voz de Ruki era como el tono armónico de cada canción; las guitarras de Aoi y Uruha eran como gemelas, como si se llevaran demasiado bien entre ellas y lograran la combinación de tono perfectamente; el batero y líder Kai ponía todo el ritmo y energía junto con los tonos bajos llenos de sentimientos de Reita. Todos eran la mezcla perfecta, pero aquella noche todo se había volcado y no pensaba en nada más que en el contacto que tuvo con el rudo pero que recientemente había descubierto lo dulce que podía ser, nadie más que Reita la sacaba de todo pensamiento razonable ahora. ¿Acaso tan poco le costaba enamorarse a primera vista? - Eeh?- dio un salto de tan solo pensar eso.

-¿se encuentra bien?- parecía preocupado el taxista.

-aa? …. Ah, s-sí, gracias- mostró una leve sonrisa para no generar preocupación en el pobre hombre.

''No puedo enamorarme de alguien así, no tan simplemente'' pensó, pero era muy enamoradiza.

Miró por la ventanilla y observó una plaza pequeña con juegos infantiles, supo enseguida que ya estaba por llegar a su querido departamento, ese tan pequeño pero acogedor que había comprado con ayuda de Yuta, donde podría tener su espacio después de todo tenía 24 años y no quería depender siempre de su onii-chan. Ser huérfanos no era bonito para ellos. Yuta tuvo que trabajar a muy temprana edad para sacarla adelante y se lo agradecería toda su vida hasta el día en que estuviera enterrada en un cajón cubierto por tierra. Esta chica era esforzada cuando quizás no tenía mucho conocimiento de los trabajos que comenzó a los 12 como repartidora de diarios y vendiendo dulces a los niños de su escuela, pero aprendía rápido y daba todo de ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aun era pequeña pero por lo menos ganaba para ayudar con los gastos.

La educación siempre fue prioridad asique los dos iban a la escuela gracias a su tío y también les compró el pequeño piso donde vivían, tuvo compasión de los pequeños sobrinos que quedaron huérfanos al morir su hermano y su cuñada querida, no los acogió en su casa porque ya tenía una familia y no quería más personas en su hogar. Huérfanos, todos los llamaban así, Yuta moría de rabia cada vez que los apuntaban los niños de su barrio y reían por eso. Ella solo le tomaba la mano y sonreía, no debían importarles nada más que ellos mismos y mutuamente, así son los hermanos.

-Ya llegamos señorita-

Mierda, se quedó en sus pensamientos otra vez.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Cuánto es?

-No se preocupe, su novio dijo que lo dejáramos en su cuenta- sonrió ampliamente mientras la chica de atrás se ponía tan blanca como el papel

-¡¿Q-Quién?- los colores volvieron de golpe a su cara.

- el chico que llamo por el radiotaxi- echó una mirada a la pantalla de GPS donde decía el nombre del cliente- Suzuki Akira-san dijo que lo pusiéramos en su cuenta.

Suzuki Akira…. ¡ERA REITA! Su nombre verdadero, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-O-ooh~, bueno gracias por todo, buenas noches.- hizo una reverencia y se bajó

A continuación se encontraba subiendo despacio al departamento divagando acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Repasaba todo mentalmente muchas veces, pero llegaba siempre a lo mismo '' es solo algo que sucede una vez'' y ese polerón que llevaba puesto era prueba de que esa noche

había sido la mejor de su vida.

Metió las llaves a la cerradura, giró la que daba y la puerta se abrió. Ante ella su casa, no era muy ordenada que digamos, pero trataba de dejar decente su hogar. Se dirigió enseguida a su habitación y se tiró de golpe encima de la cama, suspiraba y se sonrojaba a la vez. Echó su mirada hacia el poster colgado detrás de su puerta; allí estaba el chico de la cinta en la nariz, pensó un poco y por fin dijo:

-No es una mala persona y tampoco feo- soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó tomando unas toallas del armario.

-Bien, una ducha que mañana al trabajo- hablaba animosamente como en la mayoría de sus días. Se volteó para ver aquel polerón negro encima de su cama. Lo miró unos largos segundos y se devolvió corriendo para oler su aroma. El perfume era suave y el olor corporal era exquisito.

-pero que… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?- soltó el polerón encima de la cama otra vez para luego arrepentirse de haber lanzado su nuevo tesoro como si nada. Se levantó y sacó un gancho para ropa y colgó allí la preciada prenda.

-Ahora si… a la ducha-

Fue directo al baño para ducharse y luego dormir un poco.

**Reita**

Pensar en las consecuencias que le esperaban mañana cuando todos los medios de prensa exhibieran las nuevas noticias no lo dejaban dormir.

Kai estaría furioso y eso asustaba al rubio bajista, no era normal verlo enojado, era Kai, el chico que siempre te entrega una sonrisa a pesar de poder estar muriendo de tristeza. Pero que si se enojaba podía ser la peor persona del mundo y mandar al carajo todo.

Se sentó con las sabanas encima y revolvió desesperadamente su cabello.

-¡me va a matar!-

No había más que hacer, tan solo descansar lo que quedaba de noche antes de que Kai viera las noticias y lo llamara a su celular. Decidió apagarlo y esperar llegar a la compañía para que le reclamaran todo lo que quisieran. Puso su mano debajo de la almohada buscándolo; no está; buscó encima del mesón; tampoco está. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde lo había dejado?.

Titubeo de los posibles lugares en donde podría haber quedado. El bar… no, se había ido con él. Lo sintió en el bolsillo de su polerón… polerón? ¡El polerón que le dio a la chica llevaba su celular!

Demonios, allí tenía todos sus contactos y lo peor es que no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo se llamaba esa chica, sabía donde vivía por la compañía de taxis, pero llegar allí como si nada era igual que suicidarse. Obviamente los periodistas lo perseguirían y verían quien era la chica, la paparazzearian y no la dejarían tranquila especulando que era su novia… pero, ¿Por qué le molestaba eso? La chica era bonita y no común, pero, aún no podía olvidarla…

¿¡Qué demonios! La cosa ahora era que la fan tenía su celular y no tenía como recuperarlo. Todo iba mal.

**Tú**

La hora en el reloj de mesón no puede ser cierta. No, ¡NO PUEDE SER! Estoy muerta de sueño y ahora el celular suena a estas horas ¡LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA! Se supone que hoy entro al trabajo a las 3 de la tarde y quería dormir hasta tarde.

Debo coger el celular cueste lo que cueste para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero debajo de mi almohada estaba mi celular intacto y sin ningún sonido, pero la canción que me despertó sigue sonando.

Me precipité y comencé a buscar por todas partes, tratando de encontrar el paradero de ese sonido, hasta que llegué al polerón de Reita, el que me dio anoche. No pude evitarlo, la curiosidad me ganó y corrí a buscarlo y cuando por fin lo tuve en mis manos me tenté a si contestar o no. Primero debía saber quién era asique leí la pantalla. No podía creer quien era, ¡AOI! El mismísimo guitarrista estaba llamando al celular de Reita. Contestar o no, he allí la discordia.

Pensé que eso podía traerle problemas al dueño del celular asique, con el dolor de mi alma decidí no contestarle a mi soñado guitarrista.

Pero, ese celular no podía quedármelo, tengo que devolvérselo al bajista de todas maneras. Aunque ahora solo quiero dormir un poco más antes de ir al bar de mi tío.

**La banda **

Cuatro chicos se encontraban dentro de una compañía disquera dando vueltas como locos tratando de ubicar a la persona involucrada en un gran lío.

-¿no contesta?-

-no…-

-¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre a este idiota hacer eso?- Un Uruha preocupado fuma un cigarrillo sentado en un sillón.

-Si solo un periodista se llega a enterar que es mentira, tendremos un gran escándalo, problemas con el jefe y adiós promociones del álbum- Kai se paró en seco frente a sus compañeros- No se echará a perder nada por el imbécil de Akira

Todos lo miraron preocupados, porque cuando Kai se ponía furioso y tenía esas reacciones eran palabra de oro y nada podría deshacer lo que dijo.

-¡Apresúrate en seguir llamando Aoi!-

-Eso hago Taka, no es mi culpa si no contesta-

-Saben, iré a su casa. Me fastidió que tengamos que buscarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Uruha se paró dispuesto a llegar donde Reita y traerlo, arrastrándolo si era necesario. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su mejor amigo, el rubio bajista, con la cabeza gacha como si supiera lo que le esperaba.

-Hola chicos-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de entrar rápido y sentarse.

Todos quedaron completamente en silencio, esperando a que el líder dijera algo. Pero no, ninguno soltó ninguna palabra, ni siquiera Kai que antes parecía estar echando humo del enojo. Silencio total… Hasta que por fin el bajista soltó algo.

-¿No me dirán nada? ¿No me regañarán?

Los platillos de la batería de Kai sonaron levemente anunciando que iba a hablar.

-Yo esperaba que explicaras lo que pasó primero, antes de despedazarte en palabrotas- lo dijo sencillamente, detuvo el pequeño sonido de sus platillos con una suavidad en sus manos.

-Bueno, debería empezar por cuando… cuando ustedes se emborracharon y no dejaban de decir estupideces y quebrar los vasos.

-Fuimos a beber imbécil, a pasarlo bien. ¡Esta en nuestro derecho pedazo de idiota sin nariz!- Aoi explotó sin pensarlo y solo quería golpear a Reita.- ¡no nos vamos con chicas a nuestros departamentos si sabemos que los periodistas están allí!- Uruha retenía a Aoi con todas sus fuerzas, Ruki estaba enfrente de él y Kai sentado frente a su batería con mucha calma, calma que era usual de él pero al estar enojado daba miedo.

-Tranquilo Aoi, deja que explique lo que pasó- Ruki trataba de sentar a su amigo en el sillón otra vez.

-Sigue- Kai dijo aquello con voz firme mientras escuchaba atentamente.

-Yo quería irme a mi departamento y dormir-

-¡Claro! ¡Dormir con una chica!-

El batero estaba cansado de las interrupciones de Aoi porque solo quería escuchar lo que el bajista tenía que decir, se paró y amenazó a Shiroyama- ¡Cállate Aoi! ¡O la baqueta estará en un lugar muy oscuro de ti!- esperó a que el guitarrista asintiera y se sentara con suma tranquilidad- Continua o juro que te golpeo- termino de decirle a Reita y se volvió a sentar.

-hmhm- se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- Como dije, solo quería irme y dormir SÓLO en mi cama. Me fui por la cocina, pero choqué con una chica; la de las fotos y reportajes. Era una fan, asique pensé que gritaría y alarmaría a las otras de enfrente. No tuve más remedio que llevarla conmigo, no estaba seguro si lo haría o no- Dio una pausa para asegurarse de que le estaban prestando atención. Fue gracioso ver a Uruha y Ruki tapándole la boca a Aoi, pero al voltear la cara hacia Kai, Reita pudo ver que estaba muy serio, prefirió continuar- Como sea, pensé en que era mejor si no veían su cara asique le puse mi polerón encima y la abracé para que no pudieran captarla- Tuvo la leve imagen en su cabeza de la adorable chica sonrojada y tuvo la reacción de sonreír, volvió en sí y prosiguió- La llevé al departamento, esperé que los fotógrafos y programas de tv se fueran y le llamé un radio taxi para que volviera a casa. Le di mi polerón porque hacía frío y mi celular estaba en el bolsillo y por eso no contesté ninguna llamada que supongo me hacían. Eso es todo-

-Olvidaste mencionar la parte en donde te preguntaron si eran novios y mentiste diciendo que era tu hermanita pequeña- Kai se paró enfrente del rubio y se acercó amenazantemente-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- pateó el sillón donde estaba sentado Reita y alzó su pierna apoyándola en el, acercándose más al bajista para retarlo con la mirada- Problemas y escándalos- finalizó y volvió a pararse normalmente, pero sin quitársele el enojo.- Quiero saber cómo lo solucionarás.

-Ya está solucionado, porque nunca sabrán que no tengo hermana pequeña, a no ser que ustedes mismos se lo divulguen al mundo.

- Obviamente no diremos nada, pero pase lo que pase tienes que dejarnos fuera de esto y aceptar los problemas sólo.- se entrometió en la conversación Ruki.

-¿Cómo cuales problemas?- No pensaba mucho en todo lo que podría ocurrir.

- El jefe querrá conocer a tu supuesta hermanita y se la presentarán a la prensa. Ya que ya apareció de la nada contigo afuera de tu edificio. Se hará protagonista de shows de televisión queriendo saber de la relación que tienen y el porqué se escondió de la prensa. Todo eso y puede ser mucho peor.

Estaba arruinado, no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de ella y poder hacerla pasar por todo eso era estúpido.- No sé ni su nombre, ¿Cómo se supone que haré todo eso?

-¡Debiste pensarlo antes!- Aoi volvió a dejarse llevar.

-Tú cállate, no me digas en lo que debo pensar y en lo que no.

-Será mejor que nos escuches, porque aunque no queramos estamos involucrados. Somos una banda y amigos. Si hablan de Reita en la prensa es como si estuvieran hablando de nosotros mismos.- El punto de razonamiento de Uruha los sorprendió, casi nunca decía algo así, pero era alentador para su rubio mejor amigo que él lo quisiera ayudar.

-¿Entonces debo convencerla de que se haga pasar por mi hermana?

La idea era genial, si la convencían aunque sea con dinero, podría hacerse pasar por la hermana de Reita y todo quedaría bien

-¡Eso es fantástico!

-¿De veras?- Incrédulo el bajista preguntó aquello.

-Hay que contactarla y pedírselo apropiadamente- Kai seguía serio, pero por lo menos apoyaba la idea.

-¿Pero en donde podemos encontrarla?- Ruki no al hacer la pregunta quedo pensativo.

-Era empleada del bar, asique supongo que debe estar allí- Reita decía la verdad, la chica trabajaba allí, pero de poder hallarla ahí era cosa de suerte

-¡VAMOS, NO ESPEREMOS!

-Hay que esperar, el jefe quiere hablar conmigo- Kai salía ligeramente de la sala de ensayos hacia la oficina de su jefe –Realmente quiero golpearte Akira, asique espérame para hacerlo- dijo eso y terminó completamente de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Sí que las cagaste.

-Callate Uruha, ya losé. Pero…-En ese momento el bajista recordó que la chica no había pedido nada de dinero y tampoco había salido nada en las noticias además de lo que grabaron en el departamento de él. De verdad que era rara, fuera de lo común, torpe, dulce, escandalosa de vez en cuando, sus ojos eran muy bonitos, el perfume que usaba era de frambuesas y realmente no podía olvidarse de su cara toda sonrojada que se le hacía adorable. Terminó de decirlo- No me arrepiento de nada.

Ahora el bajista y los demás solo rezaban para que ella estuviera en el bar.

* * *

><p>Les gusto? Ojala que si :B. Dejen reviews y sean buenas personas D; (?) bueno perdón por no actualizar tan pronto D: es que mi hermana tuvo sus exámenes finales de universidad y bueno, como es estudiante de Diseño Gráfico debe usar un programa del pc y aslkdjkalsjdlaks -.- una mierda en verdad.<p>

Bueno eso, a la que deja reviews muchas gracias ^w^ y a la que no .l. para ti, que yo te hago una bonita historia y ni una opinión me puedes dar c:

Oko , bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola c:

Mmmmm … en realidad no sé qué decir xD . Lo que pasa es que dibujé y pinté en SAI y la tablet todo el día entonces como que se me van las palabras y quedo vacía e.e

También estos últimos días fue mi graduación de octavo asdlkjasd y fue triste y quede en shock :|

TENGO BLOQUEOS DE MENTE! ES HORRIBLE! _

Bueno, solo eso. Aquí un nuevo capítulo de el ''fanyou''

* * *

><p>El día estaba nublado, obviamente en estas fechas sería así por el Otoño. Recién comenzaba Septiembre.<p>

Las hojas caían de los arboles, apreciándose en colores de los tonos castaños, rojos y naranjos. Realmente hermoso, sobre todo para la chica dentro del departamento que se encontraba tomando una taza de café mirando como caían las hojas del gran árbol junto a su edificio.

El frío era agradable, la hacía sentir bien.

Después de la llamada en el celular de Reita se quedó durmiendo un buen rato hasta ahora, que había despertado hace poco y recién salido de la ducha.

No quería ir a trabajar, tenía un mal presentimiento después de todo. Pero si quería seguir viviendo debía trabajar en el maldito bar de su tío.

Se acercaba la hora de irse pero la vista de la ventana hacia afuera la tenía pegada en la silla, trató de irse lo más rápido que pudo o los regaños le llegarían después.

-x-

**Tú**

A esta hora el bar de mi tío está congestionado en gente, es uno de los lugares preferidos para almorzar asique enseguida debo empezar con mi trabajo de camarera. Nunca me ha molestado hacerlo pero tampoco me han dado un cargo más importante así como encargarse de la caja registradora, no es que sea mala en eso, es solo que mi ''súper tío'' no confía en mí. Más bien en el único que confía un poco es en Yuta. Sólo lo dejó a cargo de la cocina porque se dio cuenta que era muy bueno en eso, de hecho siempre me ha gustado como cocina y lo hace demasiado bien.

Al estar llegando me fijé que en lo que había pensado era verdad, estaba totalmente lleno, y gracias a eso el negocio era bueno. Me acerqué al mostrador donde se encontraba mi tío recibiendo órdenes y depositando dinero muy rápido, no sabía si decir algo pues supuse que él estaría de mal humor ya que no había llegado aún y ellos con este enorme trabajo de por medio. No me quedó de otra que hablar, pues no podía retrasarlo más.

-Ya llegué tío-

-Eso veo, te demoraste 20 minutos- Odio que me tome el tiempo para llegar, tan calculador.

-Sí, lo siento-

Me miró unos cinco segundos- no importa, tengo un trabajo para ti- me sorprendí de aquellas palabras, casi nunca me daba trabajos anexos de servir comida y dar la cuenta.- Debes ir a la PS Company a dejar la cuenta de la banda que estuvo aquí ayer.-

E-eso no podía ser verdad, ir a la compañía de esos chicos… De seguro Reita estaba ahí.

No era tan mala idea depues de todo le podría devolver su celular.

-mmm… ¿y donde es?- que pregunta más idiota, obviamente sabía de memoria el camino a la PS.

-No te preocupes, enviaré un taxi para que te lleve.

Me alejé y fui a ponerme el uniforme del trabajo, para ir en representación uno debe ir con el uniforme no?

En fin, lo único que deseo es verlo, ver su perfecto rostro con esos mechones cubriendo de a poco sus ojos.

….

¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué es lo que pienso?

Yo solo debo entregarle su celular y desligarme de todo lo raro que está pasando.

-x-

Estoy en el taxi, no encuentro palabras ni un sentimiento que describa exactamente lo que siento.

Hasta ahora algo un poco cercano es la emoción… de verdad que estoy emocionada, nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar, solo lo miraba de afuera, puede que solo sea para gente de la compañía pues las fans no entran.

El taxi para, bajo y miro de frente el edificio. Mis pasos son torpes es que no me logro controlar, no tengo la menor idea de cómo mierda llegué sin caer, lo importante es que llegué y ahora debía dar la cuenta.

El mostrador de atención al cliente está en frente de mí pero por alguna razón no puedo moverme de la entrada.

-¿necesita algo señorita?- era la recepcionista

Entré en razón y la movilidad de mis piernas estuvo bien otra vez, me dirigí a ella- Ammmm , sí. Vine a dejar la cuenta que dejó ayer una de sus bandas en el Bar Shiramuya.

-Ok, dígame el nombre de la banda y la cuenta para escanearla y enviársela al jefe de financiamiento

Estaba muda, tragué saliva y por fin dije- Son… The GazettE

-x-

**Reita**

Estoy dispuesto a encontrarla y pedirle ese favor. Supongo que lo entenderá ¿cierto?

Me escapé de la sala de ensayos, no quiero estar cuando Kai regrese porque sé que me golpeará de verdad si me pilla.

Esto es horrible, ninguno me apoya completamente, todos piensan que es mi culpa. Bueno en realidad si es mi culpa pero tendrían que comprenderme ¿Qué hubieran hecho ellos en mi lugar? Estarían igual o incluso hubieran hecho cosas peores.

Ahora me encuentro vagando en los pasillos de la compañía esperando a que sonrisas no me encuentre aunque sé que lo hará de todas formas, es solo para retrasarlo un poco. Es mejor salir de la compañía, iré a pasear a un parque o cosas así, qué bueno que traigo ropa y un pañuelo en la cajuela de mi auto para camuflarme entre la gente cuando quiero salir.

Camino hacia la entrada porque desgraciadamente el estacionamiento está al costado y la manera más rápida de llegar es por aquí.

La recepcionista tiene las llaves de mi auto, es como mi especie de conserje personal. Mizu-okasan es como mi segunda mamá en esta atolondrada compañía.

-¿Podría decirme donde están los baños por favor?- Un momento, yo conozco esa voz. Quedé estático al verla, era la chica del bar. Traía su cabello rizado amarrado en una cola, usaba el uniforme del bar- sabía que trabajaba allí- celebré bajito para que no me escuchara, solo estábamos a escasos metros asique atiné a esconderme tras una pared.

-Está en el pasillo derecho al fondo-

Es mi oportunidad de pedirle el favor, roguemos para que acepte.

**Tú**

Tengo muchos nervios, no puedo evitarlo podría encontrarme con cualquiera de mis ídolos por alguna casualidad y desmayarme en el intento de hablar. Mi vejiga me está matando asique voy al baño.

Comienzo a caminar al pasillo despreocupadamente, nada malo puede pasar en un pasillo ¿verdad? Además solo voy al baño, no es como si fuera a atraparme un monstruo y comerme.

-Hahaahahaha- mierda, la risa nerviosa otra vez.

-x-

La chica paró en seco y se pellizcó el brazo para entrar en razón. Entro al baño para hacer sus necesidades básicas, más bien para orinar. Se lavó las manos y luego se miró al espejo, estaba pálida y un poco transpirada. El maquillaje negro en sus ojos estaba intacto asique se quedó tranquila. Bajó la mirada para mojarse la cara, los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro, era estúpido pero para ella era importante estar por los pasillos que aquellas personas que admiraba recorrían a diario. El agua que tomó con sus manos rozó sus mejillas, sumergió su cara y gritó en el agua, de repente todo el nervio se había ido y estaba mucho más tranquila. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, con sus manos buscó el dispensador de papel para secarse la cara pero lo único que pudo alcanzar fue un brazo, un brazo muy fuerte. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando ese brazo de repente se posó en su cintura y la sentó en el lavadero con ayuda de su otro brazo. No podía entender nada, estaba confundida y tenía miedo, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con un trozo de papel impidiéndole la vista y secando su cara suavemente.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' '' ¿Quién es? ''era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente hasta que aquel papel salió de su cara. Una vez enfrente de la persona que le secó el rostro quedó sorprendida. Era él, Reita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz varonil y relajada del bajista resonó en el silencioso baño.

-Y-yo vine a d-dejar la cuenta del bar…

El chico de la banda en la nariz la miró comprendiendo, los dos estaban muy cerca del otro, sus miradas se seguían todo el tiempo, no se desviaban en ningún momento.

Había un silencio eterno hasta que el bajista lo rompió intentando hacer lo que había acordado con sus amigos. Pedirle el favor que salvaría su pellejo. Lo había meditado hace unas horas y con los miembros de la banda habían quedado en que irían todos a hablar con la chica, pero aprovechando que la había encontrado trataría de explicarle todo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- Sus brazos se apoyaban a los lados de la nerviosa chica y su rostro se acercó unos centímetros a la de ella.

¿Por qué no paraba con la provocación? La pobre chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa y no podía evitar tartamudear. Se preguntaba si acaso su delineador negro en los ojos se había corrido y se veía mal, o si estaba sonrojada. No soportaba la idea de tener más vergüenzas.

Tragó saliva y habló- ¿Q-qué tipo de favor?- La tartamudez no se iba.

-Mira- se paró normalmente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos sentándose luego al lado de la fan de lindos ojos como la recordaba él.- Te explicaré todo, solo necesito que me des un poco de tu tiempo.-

Comprendió en cierto sentido, pero ella solo venía a entregar la cuenta y retirar el dinero que quizás era un cheque que no sirve de nada, la cosa es que después necesitaba volver al trabajo. No puede perder su trabajo.- E-es que yo vine a dejar la cuenta del bar y nada más, luego debo volver al bar- ''y ser la mesera esclava mi tío'' completó la frase en su mente.

-Entiendo…- El rubio miraba hacia arriba y estaba de perfil. Con solo admirar su rostro de lado se preguntaba cómo se vería sin esa bendita banda en la nariz. Supongo que tendría una nariz hermosa, pues un rostro así de lindo con una nariz fea se vería muy mal. Pero su imagen de alabanza a él no se iba.

-¡P-pero puedes hablar conmigo en mi hora de descanso!- Dijo aquello casi saltando, provocando que el rubio la viera con sorpresa para luego sonreírle. Dios! Su sonrisa era muy linda, quedó maravillada, él es como una especie de elfo. En los cuentos siempre dicen que los elfos son seres perfectos y hermosos, para nuestra chica él era un elfo de la vida real, solo que estaba muy lejos de alcanzar a pesar de estar sentado ahora a su lado. Se refería a alcanzarlo con el propósito de hablar normalmente con él sin perderle el respeto de ídolo que le tenía.

-¿De verdad?, eso estaría genial- El rubio parecía feliz y la chica a su lado estaba mucho más sorprendida que antes- Te lo agradecería mucho, entonces iré a buscarte. A propósito, ¿a qué hora es tu descanso?

- A las 6- sonrió levemente mirándolo de frente.

-Te iré a buscar a esa hora entonces- Este le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada inquietante para ella.

**Tú**

Espera, ¡¿Me irá a buscar? ¡No puede!

Si mi tío lo ve sospechará cosas raras y no quiero eso, me perjudicaría en todo y eso es muy malo para mí.

-¡NOO!- creo que lo dije muy fuerte ya que su cara fue de sorpresa.-E-es mejor que me digas un lugar para ir y yo estaré allí- Sonreí muy nerviosamente.

-Hmmp, bueno. Entonces te esperaré en el Restaurante Big House, el que está a dos calles del bar.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos allí- salté del lavadero para poder ir a recoger el cheque o dinero de la cuenta, pues para solo ir al baño me había demorado mucho- ¡adiós!- Mi salida es perfecta, evito cualquier tipo de despedida rara o sellos de trato, lo único que lo echó a perder fue mi torpeza. Soy muy torpe y propensa a caerme con lo que sea. Esta vez resbalé con agua regada en el piso asique no es tanto mi culpa.

-awww, itai- me quejé bajito para no armar un lío, pero enseguida sentí que me levantan del piso

-¿Estás bien?- Es relajado para hablar e igual se nota un poco de alteración en su tono de voz.

-ooh, si, no es nada, siempre me caigo- sonrío para darle a entender que estoy bien.

-hahahahahahahaah- Estalló en carcajadas, pero… ¿Por qué mierda se ríe?- Tonta~- me golpeó suavemente la frente con su dedo índice riendo un poco menos.

-No te burles, e-es algo que no puedo evitar- siento mucho calor, me sonrojé en frente de él otra vez.- Bueno, adiós y nos vemos más tarde-

-Ooh, sí, nos vemos a las 6- Los dos hicimos una reverencia como despedida.

Salí más relajada del baño, pero no por eso con más prisa, asique troté al mostrador de la recepcionista para recoger el dinero que como supuse era un cheque.

No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que quiere pedirme, espero que no sea nada que no pueda cumplir, tengo miedo de no poder ayudarlo y quedar mal. De verdad espero que no sea así.

El taxista me estaba esperando para ir de regreso al bar, que por cierto no está tan lejos de aquí, es cosa de tomar un bus y luego 3 estaciones en metro. Sinceramente creo que fue una pérdida de dinero, habría venido de todas formas si no era en taxi. Pero qué más da, lo paga mi tío no yo.

Esperar, solo me queda esperar hasta que llegue la hora de encontrarme con él.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAWW quieren matarme e.e losé soy una irresponsable y no merezco nada.<p>

Aunque si D: denme review xD

Saben, estaba pensando en ponernos un nombre clave, porque se me hace fastidioso llamarnos solo como ''la chica'' o ''la fan'' :| asique si tienen ofertas de nombres para nosotras (recuerden que japos) solo déjenlo en el review y yo decidiré :B

Espero hayan estado bien y que hubieran tenido un feliz año nuevo, aunque es el fin del mundo xD (lol que siempre lo digo) tenemos 12 meses para que lean por completo mi fanyou c: bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa, disculpen la demora, tuve bloqueos de mente HORRIBLES.

El nombre que elegí para todas es Yuuki, gracias a Alicevampire13 por dar ideas ^^

* * *

><p>El ambiente en la sala de ensayos de the GazettE era tenso, la banda estaba en problemas y tendrían que resolverlos.<p>

Dentro de la sala se encontraban tres miembros, los dos guitarristas y el vocalista. El líder se encontraba en una reunión y el bajista se había escapado.

-Es un cobarde y muy idiota- el vocal no tenía otra respuesta al lío en que se encontraban.

-hmp…- al unisono contestaron los otros dos miembros.

Se encontraban en un dilema difícil de resolver, porque tenían el positivo pensamiento de que la chica aceptaría a ayudarlos, pero, ¿y si no era así? Quizás lo negaba y todo se iría a la mierda. Adiós promociones, tours previos y sobretodo adiós celebraciones. Nadie deseaba quedarse sin un break luego de un concierto, un par de cervezas después de tanto esfuerzo o cenas deliciosas en restaurantes lujosos pagados por la compañía.

-TOK TOK!- la puerta de la sala de ensayos sonaba y dejaba ver entrando al creador de todos estos problemas. El rubio bajista y amigo de los chicos allí adentro.

-Fui por unas bebidas a la cafetería- '' gran mentira'' pensó.

-ooh, ¿y qué son?- dijo levantándose de golpe Aoi sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca.

-solo habían zumos asique…- Reita los dejó encima de la mesilla en frente de él para que los demás pudieran elegir. No tuvieron opción, aunque los zumos no son de sus gustos tenían sed, el calefactor los estaba matando de calor allí adentro, no sólo en la sala de ensayos si no que en toda la compañía estaba igual

Ruki se notaba un poco nervioso. El pequeño vocal tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Reita, pero no sabía por cual partir. Tomo un sorbo del zumo de naranja que eligió y dio su primera pregunta.

-¿Acaso recuerdas como se veía?

Reita dejó de tomar zumo tranquilamente al momento en que Ruki le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Quién?

-La chica, ¿recuerdas como se veía?, si tenía el cabello corto o largo. Cosas así

No sabía que responder- bueno, tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño.

-Pero tampoco sabes su nombre asique será difícil encontrarla- Uruha siempre tan directo.

El rubio río para el mismo, no sería tan difícil para él, había quedado de verla en el restaurante a las seis. ''Debería decirles…''

-Chicos, hoy yo- Reita se vio interrumpido por un portazo, era el líder favorito de todos. Kai.

-oh, Kai-kun, ¿Qué te dijo el jefe?- preguntó sonriente y esperanzado Aoi.

-Nada importante- avanzó hacia los demás y se sentó al lado de Reita. Se sentía la incomodidad del bajista en el aire- Me dijo que tenemos que traer a la ''hermanita'' de Akira para presentársela a él y luego a la prensa-

Kai miraba amenazantemente a Reita, el bajista estaba más que nervioso, si Kai quería golpearlo era el momento, no soportaba la incertidumbre de cuando lo haría.

-aaww Kai, golpéame ahora, no lo soporto- cerró los ojos en señal de que estaba listo.

Los miembros de la banda estaban expectantes a si Kai lo golpeaba o no, la verdad todos querían hacerlo y ese golpe sería como si se lo diera cada uno de ellos.

-está bien-

''no hay dolor, el dolor es psicológico'' se lo repetía en la mente.

Esperó unos segundos, no sintió nada. '' debe estar canalizando su ira'' fue lo que pensó, seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, no sintió nada. El de la bandita en la nariz estaba más que confundido, se supone que recibiría un golpe, no que el aire pasara normalmente.

-oye, no que me ib- Reita fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en su frente, chistó pero no se quejo, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la frente sobándose por el golpecito propinado por su líder. Exactamente ese no era el golpe que se esperaba, a lo más mínimo un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡¿SOLO ESO?- reclamó Ruki ante el supuesto ''golpe'' de Kai. Quería dolor para Reita, no un golpe en la frente que a lo más le dejaría una leve marca roja, que además se podría tapar fácilmente con su mechón y se saldría en unos dos días.

-¡ES INJUSTO!- Aoi también creía que aquello era lo menos parecido a un golpe de verdad.

-¡¿No que lo golpearías?- Uruha estaba igual que sus amigos, pero prefirió quedarse sentado en el sillón que pararse a hacer escándalo.

-Sí, pero hablar con el jefe me gastó las energías y mi enojo se fue- se rió de sus propias palabras. ¿Tan rápido podía cambiar su estado de ánimo?

-Ni siquiera yo me esperaba eso- Reita estaba realmente aliviado de que el batero ya no estuviera enojado con él, Kai es su amigo y no le gustaba para nada que su propio amigo quiera golpearlo, pero hoy era el día de suerte de Reita. Había conseguido poder juntarse con ''la fan de ojos lindos'' y sonrisas no lo había golpeado.

-Está… está bien, ya no es importante que Akira reciba lo que merece, ahora hay que enfocarse en que le diremos a la chica para que no se asuste y además de eso, antes tenemos que encontrarla.

-Para eso está la iguana ¿o no?- Uruha se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Reita – Digo, porque él puede reconocerla por el aspecto físico.

-Es cierto, pero será un trabajo difícil si ella no acepta. Tendremos muchos problemas- Aoi preocupadamente se rascó la cabeza, el bajista lo miró y decidió que tenía que decirles que se la había encontrado en la compañía hoy además de que había quedado de encontrarse con ella. No puede dejarles las preocupaciones a sus amigos, ellos no tienen culpa ni responsabilidad de nada, no dejaría que eso pasara.

-Chicos, hoy sucedió algo- estaba yendo directo a lo que quería decir, los miembros de la banda se asombraron y sorprendieron por las repentinas palabras del chico con la banda en la nariz pero estaban dispuestos a escucharlo por completo, se notaba que era algo importante por el tono decidido que tenía la voz de Reita. Estaba seguro de lo que diría, solo no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por cosas que fueron solamente su culpa, su propia culpa.

-Dinos- Ruki de verdad estaba esperando lo que sea que el rubio dijera.

Tomo aire y soltó todo lo que estaba por decir- Cuando se supone que Kai me golpearía, me fui a la entrada para ir al estacionamiento y escaparme- Todos lo miraron como diciendo '' Eso ya es muy obvio'' o '' cobarde, solo pudo ser un puñetazo''. No importaba, que piensen lo que quieran pensó Reita – Resulta que en la recepción estaba la chica, la chica del bar, la chica de las portadas, esa chica.

-¡¿Te la encontraste y no nos dijiste nada? – Aoi no pudo contener su rabia ahora.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos!-

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es si siquiera nos dirias que te la encontraste ¿lo ibas a hacer?- Siempre las palabras de Uruha eran las más directas y las que siempre lo dejaban sin poder hablar, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo no soportaba las mentiras entre ellos.

La respuesta era simple '' no, de hecho me iba a encontrar con ella yo sólo'' pero nada salía de su boca, totalmente paralizado sin decir nada. Sus amigos comenzaban a desesperarse, esto de verdad era un gran problema como para que Reita se diera el lujo de quedarse callado.

-no- por fin habló, el silencio no los ponía para nada contentos, pero tampoco los ponía contentos que el causante de todo este problema ocultara algo clave para poder resolverlo. La peor parte era que nadie sabía que él y ''la fan'' se encontrarían en el restaurante.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Te dijo algo?-

Tragó saliva antes de contestar- me voy a encontrar con ella en un restaurante a las seis- decirlo así penetrantemente no era la mejor idea. Entre todos tenían rabia, dudas, ganas de golpear al pobre de Akira y sobre todo la sorpresa.

Kai estaba seguro de que todos querían recriminarle las cosas a Reita, pero no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, lo que más buscaba el líder era una solución, no quería más problemas y mucho menos peleas entre sus amigos, todo, absolutamente todo los perjudica en estos instantes, hasta la más insignificante cosa. Debía calmarlos y sobretodo estar mentalmente estable, como siempre él debía ser el punto de calma en la banda, es el trabajo de un líder, es su propio trabajo. Con una seña de manos les hizo saber a los demás que no dijeran nada para poder hablar con Akira.

-Entonces, ¿Nos ocultarías todo?

- N-no, no es eso Kai yo sólo q- antes de que pudiera seguir excusándose Kai volvió a hablarle.

-Si se supone que somos tus amigos lo que más deberías tenernos es confianza.-Sus palabras eran tan ciertas, no por nada era el líder de la banda y el más sensato entre todos los allí presentes.-Akira, debes pensar más seriamente y sobre todo con más inteligencia, al fin y al cabo lo sabríamos y tú no podrías solucionarlo todo esto solo. Nos necesitas.

-Sí… lo siento chicos…-

-Eso está mejor- Kai le dio una sonrisa, eso probaba que ya no estaba enojado, a esto Reita también le devolvió una sólo que con menos ánimos.

El batero no demoró mucho en hablar ante una leve pausa, después de todo el grupo estaba conmocionado por la serie de sucesos que habían ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Y en donde se encontrarían?

- En un restaurante al que fuimos un par de veces con Sakai-san, el Big House.

-¿Hora?- Se notaba que Ruki estaba estresado y nervioso con toda esta situación, en ese momento estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo. Se podría decir que el quinto del día.

-A las seis… es su hora de descanso.

El líder tampoco podía ocultar su cansancio mantenía los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba la frente con el dedo índice y su pulgar, además todos estaban con un poco de resaca debido a la celebración en aquel bar -¿Uruha qué hora es?

El nombrado dejó su lata de zumo ya vacía encima del mesón del centro para acomodarse mejor a sacar su celular del bolsillo- Las cinco con treinta-

¿Enserio era tan tarde? A esta hora debería estar saliendo para ir al restaurante. Reita no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que salir de allí, esta era su única oportunidad de hablar con ella. El bajista sin nariz se levantó de el sillón, de seguro la chica llegaría al bar antes que él y lo esperaría, no la podía hacer esperar. Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando sintió que una fuerza le apretaba el antebrazo, se giró para saber que era. No se sorprendió de que Kai no lo dejara irse ya que era él quien le sujetaba.

-No vas a ir solo-

El bajista ya se lo suponía asique no le dio mayor importancia, se sentó nuevamente pero más impaciente que nunca.

-¿Iremos todos?

-No, iré yo y Akira.

¿Por qué de pronto Kai dejó a los otros tres fuera del asunto? Supuestamente iría toda la banda para resolver el problema entre todos haciendo que la fan se hiciera pasar por la hermana menor de Reita, nadie entendía el porqué el repentino cambio de opinión del líder

-Kai, quedamos en que iríamos juntos- logró decir un indignado Ruki

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no sería bueno matar de un ataque cardíaco a la pobre chica al ir todos- se quedaron mirándolo con cara de no entender nada, porque en realidad no lo hacían-Digo, es una fan no? Se sorprendería mucho al vernos a todos juntos allí cuando se supone que solo estaría Akira.- lograron comprenderlo, era totalmente cierto. Las fans en general al verlos gritaban como locas. Si los veían por la calle, aunque estuvieran camuflados de la manera más difícil de reconocer, ellas lo hacían y al intentar escapar de sus gritos los perseguían, tenían demasiada experiencia con fans locas. E allí la razón por la cual a nuestro bajista no le ''agradan'' mucho sus fans, por ser unas chillonas desquiciadas.

-¿Entonces tenemos el día libre?- A Uruha le brillaban los ojos, lo que más deseaba era salir. Pero no para tomar sake como anteriormente hacia, sino más bien para estar con su querida Mizuki. La chica que le robo el corazón y su alma. Estaban saliendo hace ya dos años, se conocieron en precisamente un bar que él frecuentaba mucho y en donde Uruha celebraba sólo ese día. Se preguntarán que era lo que celebraba, pues la verdad era que no había nada importante para hacerlo, supongo que celebraba el poder vivir un día más para beber, un día más para coquetear con chicas, un día más para celebrar la tontería que fuera. Pero un día tuvo suerte de haber ido a beber, la vio y quedó baboso por ella. Era un poco más baja que él, su cabello negro y corto, delgada y con facciones dignas de una muñeca de porcelana. Los intentos de Shima para coquetear con ella fueron en vano, no era igual que todas con las que lo hacía. Por lo general las chicas casi se le ofrecían en bandeja, siempre eran muy fáciles, además de que al darse cuenta de que era Uruha el guitarrista de the GazettE, una de las bandas más famosas y exitosas en Japón y varios países del mundo estas chicas aceptaban de inmediato las invitaciones a beber o yendo directo al grano, ir hacia un hotel enseguida. Pero a Mizuki ni siquiera le importó que fuera una celebridad del mundo del rock, tan sólo no le interesó el pobre Shima que al verse siendo rechazado se empeñó más en conquistarla hasta que finalmente todos los esfuerzos que hizo para que se volteara a verlo dieron frutos y como resultado los dos se enamoraron y nunca más se separaron.

¿Bonita historia no?

A todos no les iba igual. Kai llevaba soltero casi tres meses. Su relación fue hermosa mientras duró, o eso era lo que decía él. Ruki últimamente se había despreocupado un poco de las relaciones, pareciera que estaba más enfocado en la banda. Eso obviamente no era malo, bueno, a todos les beneficiaba si el pequeño vocal se concentraba más en escribir letras, pero a causa de sus relaciones pasadas habían salido muchas canciones que siempre fueron exitosas, como ''Reila'' y la más reciente ''Pledge''.

Aoi…

¿Qué se puede decir de Aoi? Él es el chico sin limitaciones, el liberal, o más bien dicho un mujeriego patentado. Nada lo detenía para estar con la chica que él quisiera, todo le resultaba. Gracias a su estupendo físico, también es muy hermoso asique con el mínimo de esfuerzo hacía caer a millones de chicas de todas las edades, países y condiciones a sus pies. Nunca logró concretar una relación sólida y tampoco es como si hubiera sentido algo especial por alguna chica. Aunque la verdad si hubo una, los miembros de la banda no la recordaban muy bien, pero sabían que Aoi nunca la olvidaría.

Por último nuestro querido Reita. No era mucho de los compromisos, pero cuando alguien le gustaba demasiado se esforzaba para que todo fuera un bonito recuerdo al terminar. Podría decirse que en toda su vida tuvo solo una novia de verdad, con la persona que se enamoró realmente por primera vez. El bajista llevaba casi dos años de soltería, pero tampoco perdía el tiempo, aveces salía con Aoi a beber y conocía chicas. Hacía casi lo mismo que el guitarrista, no las tomaba en serio y solo eran mujeres pasajeras. Reita es hombre ¿no? Tiene sus necesidades como todos los demás, aunque no era cosa de todos los días verlo con alguien. Era algo triste estar solo, siempre le llegaba el recuerdo de su antigua novia, su primer amor.

Recientemente había entrado en sus pensamientos esta desconocida fan de ''los ojos lindos'', de alguna manera le atraía lo particular que era.

-Sí Shima, tienes el día libre, puedes irte-

Uruha no perdió ningún minuto más, tomó su guitarra, su abrigo y salió casi corriendo de la sala de ensayos.

-¡ADIÓS CHICOS! ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

Los Gazettos ya se habían acostumbrado al comportamiento desesperado de su guitarrista por estar con su novia un tiempo. Era entendible, los dos se amaban mucho y debido a las giras o conciertos no se podían ver por un tiempo asique estos días libres eran aprovechados al máximo.

-Entonces yo también me voy- El vocalista se notaba con un expresión molesta pero su voz salía tranquila. Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo, lo apagó en el cenicero de cristal frente a él, se puso su abrigo y se acercó al bajista – suerte Akira, la necesitaras- le dio un par de palmadas en su hombro, luego se dirigió al baterista- nos vemos Kai- alzó una mano en señal de despedida para Aoi y cruzó la puerta para ir a su lujoso departamento en busca de algo para ocupar el día libre.

- Aoi, ¿tú no te vas?- preguntó con una sonrisa su líder. Kai y Reita ya estaban por irse, estaban poniéndose los abrigos para salir al frío clima muy diferente a como estaba en la compañía. Un calor de los mil demonios. La gente exageraba con eso de los calefactores.

-Yo quería ir con ustedes y además no tengo nada que hacer.- Su cara era demasiado tierna, les hacía pucheros con los labios a ver si los otros aceptaban llevarlo.

Siempre era así, Aoi se comportaba como un niño pequeño cuando quiere conseguir algo, hace escándalos para llegar a ello. Todo un gran hombre infantil.

Ir con Yuu o no era decisión de Kai, después de todo el era quien ponía las demandas en la banda. El líder estaba considerando llevarlo cuando Reita lo interrumpió.

-Yuu, ¿por qué no vas a comprar una guitarra nueva?, va por mi cuenta- Esta vez era el bajista quien sonreía. Pero… ¿Regalarle un guitarra a Aoi? Ni siquiera le dio a Uruha la que quería para navidad, ¿por qué le daba a Aoi una sin razón? Sabiendo además que este elegía unas muy caras, hasta era capaz de elegir una con tres mástiles y de la mejor marca.

-¡¿DE VERDAD! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw Rei-chan, te quiero~- se abalanzó a abrazarlo eufóricamente, la escena era muy graciosa desde el punto de vista del baterista y líder. Reita se encontraba en el suelo intentando zafarse de los abrazos de Aoi, maldiciéndole al aire. Mientras el otro rodaba por el suelo con el de la cinta.

-x-

**Reita**

Ya estamos en marcha hacía el restaurante, vamos en mi auto. Probablemente la chica ya estuviera saliendo del trabajo.

Kai se ve extrañamente tranquilo, cuando yo estoy más que preocupado, no sé cómo se lo tomara esa chica. Seguramente empezará a tartamudear, es muy torpe, me causa risa recordar tan sólo cuando se cayó en el baño o lo que pasó al decirles a los medios que era mi hermana pequeña, se sorprendió demasiado.

-¿De qué te ríes?- No hay nada que no se le escape a Kai, todo lo descubre y nada se le puede ocultar, es fastidioso.

-Hmm, nada, solo recordaba un chiste- Espero que eso se lo trague.

-No creo que sea el momento para recordar chistes, esto es serio.

Já!, ahora es el señor serio, él, que siempre se ríe de todo y anda con sonrisas por todos lados. Aunque sí, en momentos de seriedad Kai siempre ha sido así y para lo demás es la persona más buena y apacible del planeta. Eso siempre me agradó de Kai, que a pesar de todo siempre te entregaba una sonrisa cálida que te daba tranquilidad y en los momentos serios trataba de ayudar en lo que más podía.

-Reita, ¿ya tienes tu celular? Necesito el número de Sakai-san, me compré uno nuevo y ya no tengo todos mis contactos.

¡Demonios!, se me olvido por completo el celular… otra vez.

-Lo siento, todavía lo tiene la fan-

-Bueno, trata de pedírselo en el restaurante, que ahora no se te olvide.

Prefiero callarme durante el camino, ¿Qué acaso el siempre sabe lo que me pasa? Por suerte queda poco camino por recorrer, ya llegaremos…

-x-

**Tú**

Ya es hora de que me vaya, le pedí a Onii-chan que le diga a mi tío que salí a comer afuera. Siempre como aquí asique se le hará raro, sólo pido que no me dé más trabajo extra.

Yuta no come nunca, todo el tiempo que lleva en la cocina y nunca come nada, me preocupa mucho.

-Me voy~- Tomo mi abrigo y me pongo mi bufanda para salir, de seguro hace mucho frío afuera, ya se siente el invierno y eso que estamos en pleno otoño.

- Oh, nos vemos en un rato Yuuki- su sonrisa me da ternura, su sonrisa tan cansada, pero por más que trabaja siempre tiene esa cara sonriente. Me da pena de tan sólo pensar que ha trabajado todos los días de su vida y todo por mantenerme a mí. Te quiero tanto hermano… quiero llorar pero no puedo mostrarme frágil ni débil frente a él quien siempre ha sido fuerte por mí.

-Adiós niichan! Recuerda comer algo, estas muy flaco- sonrío con todas mis fuerzas para él.

Salgo caminando tratando de no preocuparme, debo estar en el restaurante lo antes posible, no puedo demorar.

Me pregunto qué querrá pedirme, lo más probable es que quiera su celular, aunque por su tono de voz no creo que sea eso, es muy simple para lo que sea que quiere.

No me tomó mucho problema llegar al restaurante, tan sólo quince minutos caminando y ya estoy frente a la gran puerta de cristal del ''Big House''. Me armé de valor para entrar, de verdad que de sólo pensar que Reita de the GazettE, mi banda preferida en todo el mundo, estuviera dentro, esperándome para pedirme no sé qué me ponía los pelos de punta y mi corazón se disparaba. Para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba vacío, tal vez por ser un restaurant tan lujoso, o quizás se llenaba en las noches con gente de prestigio cenando aquí.

Comencé a caminar hacia adentro, pero un hombre me detuvo la pasada.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿está usted registrada?

¿Registrada?, ¿Es enserio?, está bien que sea un lugar para gente con dinero, pero ¿de verdad era necesario registrarse para poder pasar?

-Mmmm, yo…. Yo

-Descuida Hiroshi, las personas que entraron hace poco dijeron que la dejáramos pasar. Entre sin miedo señorita- El cantinero se veía amable.

-G-gracias…

Casi me quedo sin aliento, que tal si me echaban, no podría verlo. De verdad que me asusté, que bueno que el hombre de la cantina me ayudó, ya estoy más tranquila.

Reita-san debe estar en las mesas del fondo, no?

Justamente estaba allí, sentado tomando un vaso de agua, se veía preocupado. Pero una persona más estaba junto a él. Me pregunto quién será… Me asomé un poco más para saber bien quién es.

Alto, cabello corto y castaño, es Kai el baterista

…

…

…

¡KAI! ¡EL BATERISTA!

N-no puede ser cierto, conoceré al líder de la banda, conoceré a Kai. Siento mi corazón palpitar a mil, no puedo moverme de la emoción.

Está bien, respira hondo y luego exhala, respira hondo y…

-Cuidado señorita, no se quede allí.

Oow, lo arruiné todo, un mesero chocó conmigo y se le cayeron un montón de cucharas y tenedores.

-L-lo siento, por favor déjeme ayudarle- estoy segura que después su jefe lo regañará, le pasa lo mismo que a mí, debo ayudarle en vez de dejarle todo el trabajo cuando también fue mi culpa.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo hacerlo.

-Fue mi culpa, por favor, déjeme ayudarle- le sonreí para hacerle entender que estaba bien, que no me costaba nada.

-E-está bien…

Dejé mi mochila encima de una mesa y me dispuse a recoger los servicios. También lo ayudé a limpiarlos un poco con una servilleta. Ya cuando terminé me di cuenta que Reita y Kai me miraban expectantes, creo que vieron todo lo que pasó. Enseguida sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba, tenía tanta vergüenza.

-Gracias señorita.- El mesero hizo una reverencia por lo que yo también hice una, luego se marchó hacia la cocina.

Ya me habían visto, no tenía escapatoria. Tomé mi mochila de la mesa y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos. Finalmente mis pasos terminaron y los dos estaban de pie para después hacer una reverencia. Los seguí, supongo que ahora se presentarían aunque ya me sé de memoria quienes sean.

-Buenas tardes- Me estaba hablando Kai, mi voz no salía por nada del mundo solo me digné a asentir con la cabeza- Soy Kai, baterista de the Gazette.

-Reita, Bajista de the Gazette- él también me hizo una asique lo imité e hice lo mismo.

Aaaw, por más que me empeñé en dejar mi identidad en secreto para no tener mal entendidos con ellos, creo que es hora de que también sepan mi nombre.

-Nakimura Yuuki…- Me he llevado muchas sorpresas en tan sólo dos días.

* * *

><p>Les gusto?<p>

Que creen que pasara?

Me quieren asesinar?

Lakjsdklajsd espero que no xD

Bueno, por hacerlas esperar, mi paga es un capitulo relativamente largo. Espero lo disfruten y sigan leyendo :33

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! Capitulo cinco! XD disfrutenlo~

* * *

><p>Es hora de dejar las cosas en claro, en esta conversación the GazettE arriesga sus tours y conciertos. Nuevamente el ambiente tenso los invadían, el líder, el bajista y la involucrada fan. Uno visiblemente más calmado que los otros, pero igualmente nervioso por dentro.<p>

La anónima chica se ha quedado al descubierto, Nakimura Yuuki.

Después de que la fan se presentara con su verdadero nombre el bajista se sentía aliviado de alguna forma. En cambio ella se sentía a morir, no planeaba llegar tan seriamente en este asunto. Está bien, había conocido a un miembro de su banda favorita, un ídolo para ella. Y además todo esto por un celular y un supuesto favor que quieren pedirle, demasiadas cosas por dos días, en cualquier momento moriría de un ataque al corazón.

Te encuentras sentada con Kai y Reita frente a ti, ha pasado un rato desde que llegaste a sentarte con ellos y dispuesta a escuchar su petición, pero ni tu ni ellos se atreven a decir algo hasta ahora. Te mantienes con la cabeza gacha, la vergüenza te gana en todos los aspectos.

-¿Puedo llamarte Nakimura-san?- Kai empezó la conversación, su pregunta casi te quita el aliento.

-S-sí

-Bueno, Nakimura-san… nosotros en nombre de la banda queríamos pedirte un favor- el líder tragó saliva- pero hay que explicarte las circunstancias antes- no sabía por dónde comenzar, se le notaba en la cara lo enredado que estaba por dentro- y para eso está Reita-

-¿¡Cómo!

-Sí, Reita tú debes explicarle por que la necesitamos, después de todo esto es tu culpa.

No podías entender nada, sí necesitaban algo ¿Por qué demoraban tanto en decirlo? No puede ser algo tan complicado para alguien como tú. Digo, seamos realistas, no eres nada para ellos, alguien que tuvo suerte de encontrarse con dos de sus ídolos, a cualquiera podría sucederle. Aunque mirándolo de otra perspectiva las situaciones se tornaban raras de alguna u otra manera, no era para nada algo realístico o cotidiano, como antes pensaste: '' demasiadas cosas para dos días''.

Reita ya estaba un poco arto de la situación en donde todos le repetían '' es tu culpa'' mentalmente bufaba y maldecía por todo aquello.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarte directamente. Sus ojos y los tuyos entraron por fin en contacto, por un pequeño momento fue incómodo para ti. Sus oscuros ojos chocando una mirada con los tuyos, fue como si pudieras morir derretida por ellos.

-Etto… Nakimura-san. La noche que te llevé a mi departamento y estaban los periodistas yo… les mentí diciendo que eras mi hermana pequeña ¿cierto?- Escuchabas y lo mirabas atentamente, a su pregunta lo único que hiciste fue asentir con la cabeza.- Bueno, eso nos trajo unos problemas hoy- Reita torció su cara en una de completa preocupación. ¿Les trajiste problemas? No puede ser, ¿Por qué tú les traerías problemas? ¿En qué sentido? Estabas totalmente confusa y demasiado sorprendida para dar una respuesta razonable.

-Eh?- te sentías la persona más tonta en el planeta por solo decir eso, pero, ni modo.

-Sí… En realidad yo solo tengo una hermana mayor, pero tampoco la he mostrado a la prensa por miedo a que la acosen y acabar con su vida normal. Nuestro jefe quiere conocerte y mostrarte en programas de televisión.- El bajista había hablado un poco rápido como para darse cuenta de que estabas lo bastante confusa para entender muy bien lo que trataba de decir.- En pocas palabras, lo que dije es una completa mentira y eso puede perjudicar mi carrera personal y por lo tanto la de la banda.

-Nuestras giras se pueden cancelar, el trabajo se retrasaría y la reputación de la banda estaría mal.- esta vez era Kai quién se dirigía hacia ti.

Muchos pensamientos surcaban tu cabeza en ese momento. Si todo lo que decían era cierto… ¿podía ser el final de la banda si no hacías algo? ¿Qué podías hacer?

-y… ¿qué puedo hacer para que no les cancelen?

-A eso vamos.

-Es que es un poco delicado…

El baterista y bajista dudaron un poco de si hacerlo o no. Había una pelea de miradas entre ellos de por medio. Kai le daba miradas insistentes a Reita para que le dijera él. Pero Reita le daba miradas confusas al otro. El rubio termino cediendo para decirlo él.

-Lo que queríamos pedirte era si podías…- tragó saliva antes de continuar, de verdad se le hacía difícil el asunto- si tu podías hacerte pasar por mi hermana.- bajó la mirada esperando lo peor.

Definitivamente todo era muy raro, demasiado. Empezaste a hiperventilarte, la respiración aumentaba hasta no poder más. ¿Cómo pueden pedirte eso? Es una mentira muy grande para el mundo. Tú ni siquiera sabes mentir, demasiado honesta como para hacerlo. Mirabas a los dos esperando a que salieran cámaras de los lados para decirte que caíste en una broma. Una muy pesada de por sí.

-¿e-es en serio?- lo dijiste con hilo de voz apenas audible, pero que los dos lograron comprender.

- Muy enserio.

-Bueno, te podemos ofrecer dinero. Pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda.- ¿Kai lo había dicho bien? ¿Ofrecerte dinero? ¿Tan serio era para llegar a aquello?

- yo l-lo siento… no creo que pueda.

Reita levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Estaría en problemas si ella no aceptaba. Sus amigos estarían mal con todo esto.

-Oye, sé que es difícil de asimilar. Muchas cosas para ti, pero de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda.

-No sé qué decir… pero en verdad lo siento mucho- salir de allí, era en lo único que pensabas. De esto no saldría nada bien. Te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste, la situación no podía llegar a más.

-Espera!- Reita se levantó igual de rápido, diciendo eso en un tono más que audible esperaba que te voltearas para siquiera dar una respuesta pero seguiste adelante ignorándolo. El rubio estaba dispuesto a seguirte, pero sintió a Kai agarrándole el brazo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, una mano sosteniéndola y sus ojos cerrados.

-Sabía que resultaría así. Déjala, ya veremos qué hacer.

Reita se soltó bruscamente del agarré de su líder y lo miraba con la peor expresión que pudo haber puesto en esos momentos. Enojo era lo que más aparecía en sus ojos.- ¿¡Tan rápido te rindes! Tú fuiste el que dijo que necesitábamos pedírselo de la mejor manera y él que aceptó seguir con la idea. Yo iré a buscarla.

Kai sorprendido observó como un Reita apresurado iba en busca de la chica. Sonrió orgulloso de su amigo, seguro él la podría convencer.

-x-

Te dirigias directo a la puerta, estaba un poco alejada del lugar en donde estabas con Kai y Reita.-Demonios, que lugar tan grande- pensaste con desesperación. Lo peor era que todo era demasiado confuso ¿Cómo pudieron si quiera atreverse a pedirte eso? Una persona totalmente anónima. Fácilmente podrían contratar un actriz y mentir tanto como quisieran, pero tú no podías ni siquiera mentir un poco. Siempre terminaban por descubrirte.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera un poco!- Reita viene corriendo hacia el lugar donde estas. Necesitas salir rápido, te diriges a la puerta, pero al abrirla te percatas que está lleno de periodistas y camarógrafos afuera.

**Tú**

Estoy paralizada, no puedo moverme. ¿Cómo pudieron llegar estas personas aquí y saber donde estábamos? ¡Me están sacando fotos!

-Oye chica, dinos que haces con Kai y Reita de the GazettE- Los periodistas sí que son impresionantes, saben todo.

-Cuéntanos, ¿Eres la chica que estuvo ayer en el departamento de Reita-kun?

-Dinos que hicieron anoche.

-¿Eres su novia?

Ni siquiera podías negar las cosas que decían, - genial Yuuki, estúpida miedosa-

-¿Entonces eres la novia de Kai-kun?

-Dinos tu nombre.

Realmente no puedo moverme de la puerta, tengo miedo. –Ayúdenme- me repito eso una y otra vez.

De la nada siento que me agarran bruscamente del brazo y me llevan hacia adentro del restaurante de nuevo. Caí y dolió un poco, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada por mi torpeza. De solo reflejos atiné a esconderme debajo de una mesa, cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, pero para mi sorpresa me sostienen delicadamente por los hombros. Abrí los ojos para ver el rostro fino y delicado de Reita. Estaba preocupado, se le notaba en la mirada, sus ojos lo delataban. No quiero moverme de donde estoy, aún sigo asustada por las cámaras.

-¿Estás bien?- Ahora no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos, son como hipnotizantes. Definitivamente tengo problemas con los shocks. Asiento con la cabeza y el resopla apartando su mirada al suelo. Lentamente siento como se sienta a mi lado debajo de la mesa.- Ya te vieron, ¿esperas poder seguir tu vida tan normalmente como lo haces? Una vez que te captan con sus cámaras después no puedes escapar.- observo detenidamente sus acciones, se le nota demasiado lo nervioso y preocupado por todo esto. ¿Tanto necesitan mi ayuda? No creo ser tan necesaria, pero su rostro… la tristeza se refleja en esos maravillosos ojos.

-Yo… - Se volteó a mirarme, expectantemente con una cara que en todos sus poros espiran un sentimiento de esperanza. Suspiro un poco más tranquila, la verdad no lo estoy pero él me da una sensación de tranquilidad.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- agacho mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos, si pudiera pediría desaparecer en este mismo momento.

-¿Aceptarás?- está… alegre, levanto mi cabeza y por fin veo sus ojos, tienen el brillo que veo en sus conciertos, en cada entrevista que hace, de alguna manera me alivia y pone feliz verlo así.

-Creo que no tengo alternativa nee?- sonrío débilmente pero con toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Si ocurriera alguna catástrofe en la banda por mi culpa no creo que pueda soportarlo. Desde que tengo memoria es por ellos que soy la esclava de mi tío, por ir a verlos a los lives, seguirlos en las giras y sentir lo que nunca jamás en mi vida sentí fuera de alguna sala de conciertos, ese sentimiento de calidez al ellos salir al escenario con ese aura familiar, el nerviosismo los minutos antes de que comiencen a tocar. Ellos provocan esos sentimientos y muchos más en mí, no podría perdonarme a mi misma si les afecta en algo que fue mi culpa.

-Etto… no, no hay alternativa. Pero si tienes algún problema con dinero o algo así, Sakai-san te enviará.

-No. Yo… no quiero dinero por hacerlo, esto es mi culpa asique debo solucionarlo.-

-Entiendo… lo siento mucho Nakimura-san, también es mi culpa.

-Bueno, puede que sea tuya también. Después de todo Reita-san, tú me llevaste a tu departamento sin que yo quisiera.- intento calmar un poco el ambiente, afuera aún se escuchan los periodistas y sinceramente me pone nerviosa el tan solo pensar que me esperan a mí.

El ríe levemente, supongo que lo hice sentir menos nervioso de lo que estaba- Tienes razón.

Un silencio se apoderó del momento, era mejor así, se sentía cómodo el silencio en esta circunstancia.

-Entonces… ¿debo aparentar ser la hermana pequeña de Reita-san?

No recibí la respuesta hasta después de unos minutos- En pocas palabras… sí-

-Comprendo…

- Nakimura-san- Por inercia me voltee a mirarlo, nuevamente esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes me miraban sin despegarse. Sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas nuevamente, ¡Dios! ¡Como odiaba eso!- entonces si aceptaste debes venir con nosotros a la compañía mañana. Nuestro jefe está impaciente por conocerte.

-¿D-de veras? - debo conocer al hombre que hizo the GazettE posible, ¡genial! Mi día libre es mañana asique por mi trabajo no creo que sea problema, pero… si me presentaré cómo la hermana de un músico importante en esa compañía debo… ¡vestirme bien! Lo único que uso son pantalones y camisetas, las faldas no se me ven bien, tampoco los vestidos. Supongo que debo ir a comprar ropa nueva… aaaaw soy un desastre con la ropa.

-Sí, el quiere hacer una conferencia de prensa dando explicaciones del porqué apareciste de la nada.- para colmo una conferencia de prensa, mucha publicidad para mí.- También lo más probable es que te inviten a programas de televisión.

- Espera Reita-san, son demasiadas cosas… ni siquiera sé que diré.

-No creo que debas decir nada.

-Entonces con sólo ir y presentarme es todo, ¿cierto?- por favor, por favor, por favor, que sea lo único que deba hacer.

- La verdad es que quedarás expuesta públicamente, asique nos veremos obligados a llevarte a todas partes- esa voz me descolocó. Kai apareció de la nada a nuestro lado y con una media sonrisa explicó aquello.

-¿T-todas p-partes?- Aunque no pueda evitarlo, cuando me asusto o me pongo nerviosa siempre tiendo a tartamudear.

Un momento. Sí quedo expuesta públicamente, me presentarán en una conferencia de prensa, me invitarán a programas de televisión y ellos me llevaran a todas partes, eso quiere decir qué… ¡mi tío sabrá todo! Demonios ¡NO! Me despedirá del bar y no me querrá ver más la cara y entonces Yuta… ¡Yuta! Se decepcionará de mí, ya no podré verlo. No puedo vivir sin mi oniichan.

-Sí, todas partes. No podemos dejar que siquiera sospechen un poco que esto es una mentira.

-Kai-san, yo… me despedirán de mi empleo. ¿Ya no podré estar con mi familia?- lo que sea menos eso, por favor.

-Tranquila, podrás ver a tu familia, pero debes ser cuidadosa de que la prensa no lo descubra.

- No creo que pueda vivir siempre escondida.

- Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, después de todo nosotros te estamos pidiendo esto- Reita dijo eso tratando de aliviarme, pero la verdad el solo hecho de pensar en no ver a mi hermano me pone los nervios de punta.

- Yo… gracias…- no me queda de otra, debo aceptar esto. Me sacaron fotos afuera del restaurante que supongo las publicarán más tarde. Todo arruinado.

-Entonces desde ahora dejas de ser Nakimura Yuuki y pasas a ser Suzuki Yuuki-chan- ¿Kai lo dijo bien o yo escuché mal? Suzuki Yuuki… no sonaba mal. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSO! Definitivamente las sorpresas no se acabarán, seguirán llegando y a este pasó… las veo venir con mucha frecuencia.

* * *

><p>Okey, estoy lista *se esconde detrás de un escudo*<p>

Puede que naturalmente me quieran asesinar. Acepto de todo xD tomatazos, felicitaciones, cosas feas, etc…

perdonenme si esta corto ; - ;

A ver….. explicaciones tengo e-e asique por favor no contraten a un asesino a sueldo ¡yo las amo! xD alksjdklasjd muy bien, para empezar empezé la escuela alsjda DUAGH! Lo odio ;- ; nuevos compañeros y nuevos profesores pero no le puedo hacer todo el esfuerzo que pude dar escribo esto a escondidas de mi hermana porque ya es tarde y debo dormir a esta hora xDD bueh~ como siempre espero reviews y laksjdklasjd GAZETTE CUMPLIO DIEZ AÑOS! ; A ; el diez de marzo xd días tarde pero alsdkads que puedo hacer. Okey, como siempre, las quiero y sean buenas personas c; byeeee~


	6. Chapter 6

disfruten del capítulo ^^

* * *

><p>Luego de aquella repentina petición, Yuuki no tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar. No sabía cuántas veces se había dicho lo mismo <em>''todo esto es muy raro'<em>' pero mientras más se lo repetía menos le entraba en la cabeza. Tantas cosas sin resolver...

En primer lugar, lo que menos quería era estar sin Yuta, su hermano era todo para ella; por más fan que fuera de los Gazettos Yuta siempre iba a ir primero. Aunque the GazettE le seguía de muy muy cerca, por supuesto.

Después seguía lo de sus trabajos. El restaurant familiar cerca de la estación no era problema, lo que sí lo era es el bar de su tío. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al ver las noticias y enterarse que su sobrina estaba mintiéndole a todo Japón y más continentes? Una total deshonra, seguramente no le hablaría en toda su vida… aunque pensándolo bien… no es tan malo eso último. Si no le volviera a hablar no habría problema alguno, más bien sería como si se sacara algún peso de los hombros.

Lo último y lo que más la asfixiaba era aquello de ''Suzuki Yuuki'', de tan sólo recordarlo su cabeza se iba a las nubes. ¿Tendría que llamarse así? Casi como si fuera un sueño debería estar tan cerca con su banda preferida en toda la vida. Ya había conocido a dos, pero no se imaginaba la reacción de los otros tres al ver la situación. Desde otro punto de vista ella sería una carga y un fastidio para ellos. No soportaría la idea de serlo.

Ya se encontraba en su departamento otra vez conmocionada por todo esto. Acostada boca abajo, brazos estirados y ojos cerrados, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Por su mente pasaban las palabras de Kai repetidamente _''__ -Entonces desde ahora dejas de ser Nakimura Yuuki y pasas a ser Suzuki Yuuki-chan-''_

¡¿Cómo era posible eso?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritándole a la almohada esperaba despertar de este sueño. Pataleando y agitándose como si se tratara del berrinche de una niña pequeña. Alzó su cabeza con los cabellos desordenados y sus mejillas rojas provocadas por estar tanto tiempo sin levantarse de esa posición. La chica decepcionada por al fin aceptar que nada era un sueño, se volteó quedando boca arriba mirando fijamente alguna interesante mancha en el techo con un tierno puchero en sus labios. Cerrando nuevamente los ojos recordó lo sucedido en el restaurante después de aquellas palabras dichas por el castaño batero; esas palabras que la hicieron comportarse infantilmente ahora.

-/-flash back-/-

Estática y sin poder articular palabra alguna se encontraba la ahora nombrada fan. De hecho procesaba lo dicho por Kai en su mente.

-¿S-Suzuki?- nerviosamente logró preguntar aquello. Largó su mirada hacia el rubio bajista a su lado, se encontraba casi igual que ella, mirando alguna parte de la alfombra en el piso y sin decir nada_._

-Claro, se supone que eres la hermana de Akira asique tienes que tener su apellido- Kai paseó su vista hacia los dos que tenía delante. Primero Yuuki y luego Reita, hizo lo mismo una vez más y para terminar formó una sonrisa en su rostro para nada disimulada pero que aún así salió desapercibida por la chica y su amigo. Le daba un poco de gracia lo conmocionados que podían llegar a estar, quietos y sin formular palabra alguna sobre el tema. Se lo esperaba de la chica, pero de Reita… definitivamente su pose de ruder se había ido y la reemplazaba una de alguien tímido y con miedo de algo. Se burlaría de él en algún momento con esto, una especie de revancha por todas las bromas que le ha hecho el de la cinta a él.-Tranquila, no es nada real. Sólo debes aparentarlo- Dejó escapar unas leves carcajadas de por medio, no lograba aguantar la risa. Definitivamente la cara de Reita en ese minuto lo divertía mucho -_ no te imaginas la cara de idiota que tienes ahora Akira- _ pensaba el batero para sí mismo. Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Yuuki.

-Yo… tengo que volver a mi trabajo, mi descanso ya terminó- Esperaba irse de inmediato por lo que se levantó un poco alcanzando a hincarse. De pronto recordó que los periodistas seguían fuera del restaurante asique volvió a sentarse con una expresión afligida en su rostro y sin especular palabra alguna. Reita la miró por unos minutos y comprendió su pensamiento, se dirigió a Kai quién también pareció comprender, bastó solo una mirada cómplice entre ellos y un asentimiento de cabeza para que se levantaran de donde estaban y solucionaran aquello.

Reita salió rápidamente del lado de la chica debajo de la mesa y fue directamente donde unos empleados del lugar mientras que Kai llamaba con su celular y hablaba con quién sabe. Yuuki se quedó todavía allí sin entender mucho lo que hacían los dos miembros de the GazettE. Posó su mirada en el bajista quién mantenía una conversación con los dos hombres de la entrada, esos que no la habían dejado pasar al principio pero que al saber que Kai y Reita de la famosa banda the GazettE la esperaban no dudaron en dejarla entrar. Se preocupó al no ver a Reita después de que caminara por algunos pasillos junto al tipo con el que acababa de hablar, pero se alivió al ver el gesto amable de Kai hacia ella; este le extendía la mano para que saliera de su ''escondite'', todo aquello con una hermosa sonrisa en su delicado rostro. De verdad que Kai era bello, Yuuki pensaba que se veían así de bien porque arreglaban sus fotos pero ahora que había estado junto a ellos personalmente se dio cuenta que no era así, en verdad eran personas muy bellas en el exterior, pero también estaba segura que su interior era aun más bello.- Vamos, nos iremos de aquí- El castaño tomó su mano y la llevó con él por el mismo lugar donde había visto a Reita yéndose. Se fueron por una salida de emergencia que estaba dentro de la gran cocina. Yuuki se esperaba que fuera así, después de todo tenía algunos conocimientos de las estructuras de restaurantes y siempre debía haber una salida por la cocina solo que no se esperaba que aquella cocina fueran más grande que su departamento, aunque si lo pensaba bien era coherente ya que el lugar era uno de los más grande de la calle.

Lograron salir de allí, todavía tomándose las manos, lo que hacía que ella se sintiera nerviosa al contacto con la mano fuerte y suave del baterista. Reita los esperaba allí fuera al lado de una furgoneta gris con vidrios polarizados, él había llamado por algún medio de escape. El rubio se encontraba mirando el suelo con una pañoleta gris por su cuello que seguramente la usaría para cruzarse por la cara después de que se terminara el cigarrillo que fumaba en ese momento. Al sentir unos pasos se sintió listo para irse, le dio la última bocanada a su cigarrillo para después botarlo al suelo y se cruzó aquella pañoleta; escuchó los sonidos de la doble puerta metálica abriéndose, levantó la cabeza para observar a las dos personas quienes esperaba, con sus manos tomadas firmemente por parte de Kai y con un deje débil por parte de Yuuki. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa pero después su ceño se vio fruncido.

-Suban.- Así, seca y seriamente dijo aquello con sus brazos cruzados.

Kai no soltó la mano de la chica, pues sintió la intensa y fulminante mirada que le dedicaba su amigo rubio. De verdad que la situación se le tornaba divertida para él, mucho más de lo que esperaba, venganza a Reita por despreciar su comida cuando al final siempre se la terminaba engullendo y por varias cosas más, una pequeña venganza amistosa. El humor del castaño batero había cambiado considerablemente a como estaba por la mañana, todo enojado y echando humos por donde sea, en cambio ahora se sentía de lo más feliz con todo esto.

Kai llevó a la chica hasta dentro de la furgoneta aún sin soltar su delicada mano y la sentó a su lado dejando a un Reita de malas pulgas fuera.

Se encontraba sentada en un largo asiento al lado de Kai, podía sentir como los colores se le agolpaban en la cara al darse cuenta que aun tomaba la mano del batero, el ambiente dentro de la furgoneta se tornaba incómodo para ella además que Reita se demoraba en entrar.

Finalmente lo hizo, entró dando un fuerte portazo para cerrarla e indicarle al chofer que estaban listos para irse. Yuuki se sobresaltó con aquel sonido mirando con intriga a Reita, quien estaba de brazos cruzados en el asiento frente a ella y el batero, en cambio el no le devolvía la mirada, más bien la tenia fija en el oscuro vidrio de la ventanilla. Kai por otro lado se preguntaba el porqué de aquella reacción en el bajista, no lograba explicárselo. El rubio también trataba de explicarse porque reaccionaba así. Conoció a la chica hace casi tres días, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, ni siquiera su edad o las cosas que le gustan _''Al diablo con eso'' _pensó, no le debía interesar en lo más mínimo, no hay razón alguna para que lo hiciera.

El castaño suavemente soltó la mano de la chica y le sonrió gentilmente. La furgoneta comenzó a andar captando igualmente la atención de las cámaras cuando pasaron por la calle que daba frente a la entrada del restaurante. El chofer tuvo que dar unas cuantas vueltas para distraerlos y perderlos de vista. La llevaron hasta su departamento, cosa que no le sorprendió. Antes de bajarse Kai le había dicho que un taxi pasaría por ella alrededor de las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente para llevarla a la compañía, pues ya se estaban viendo los detalles de la reunión con su jefe y con él se verían los asuntos de las entrevistas, pero según Kai ella no debía preocuparse por nada además de estar presente y de saber que hablar, el se encargaría de todo. Debe ser un trabajo muy pesado ser líder.

Siendo esto lo último, la fan se bajó de la furgoneta, pero estaba inquieta. Aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

-Reita-san- Su voz casi inaudible y tímida no pasó por alto por el bajista sin nariz quién se giró para observarla. La chica sostenía entre sus manos enfundadas por unos guantes negros su celular, aquel que hacía unas horas había declarado perdido y que sin querer se había olvidado completamente de él.- Reita-san- volvió a repetir- lamento haberte molestado. Aquí está tu celular- Bajó su cabeza y se quedó esperando con sus brazos extendidos a que Reita lo cogiera.

El rubio se quedó en silencio frente a ella sin poder reaccionar, buscando alguna respuesta miró a Kai, quién era espectador de toda esta situación. El castaño dio un salto por la inesperada mirada de Reita y sus ojos suplicantes en busca de ayuda, atinó a mover la cabeza indicándole que lo tomara con sus manos y después se giró pretendiendo buscar algo en su bolso.

A Reita no le quedó otra más que hacerlo- Gracias- fue esa simple y cortante palabra lo que le dijo a Yuuki, sin más ni menos.

Esta, aliviada por fin de sacarse una ''responsabilidad'' de encima sonrió y dio una reverencia en señal de despedida para ambos artistas.

Cuando la furgoneta se había ido decidió subir hacía su humilde hogar

-/-fin flash back-/-

Ahora el sólo recordar a Reita… sus ojos más que nada. Esos ojos profundos y oscuros donde si mirabas fijamente podías sentir como si te hundieras en ellos, cayendo y cayendo sin retorno… conquistándote, enfermándote sin ninguna medicina para recuperarte… llenando un vacio que creía no se podía llenar jamás con nada. Enamorándote de aquel punto sin retorno, enamorándote a ti al final.

Yuuki, cansada de aquel día sin nada más que pensar en esa cabeza decidió comenzar a cerrar sus bellos ojos con ese maquillaje negro aún puesto sobre ellos, removerse en su cómoda cama y arroparse con sus suaves sabanas cuando de a poco se fue quedando dormida, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Morfeo lentamente. Pero no pudieron pasar ni cinco minutos cuando se despertó por completo, agitada y muy exaltada.

-¡EL TRABAJO!- Tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho llegó a la entrada de su departamento, se puso torpemente sus zapatillas sin siquiera asegurarse de enredarlas bien para después salir corriendo pegando un portazo, bajó las escaleras como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tan rápido como pudo, sin siquiera posar sus manos en la barandilla, solo saltando los escalones. Salió a las calles sin detenerse, su mente solo puesta en un pensamiento y sus pies sin detenerse- me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar- murmuraba y repetía eso con su poca respiración. Corría y corría sin importar el gran frío que hacía a esas horas y de hecho ella no la sentía, trataba de no chocar con la gente que transitaba pero le era casi imposible y se daba un topón con una que otra persona desafortunada de cruzarse en su camino. A pesar de que la distancia entre el bar y su departamento era considerablemente lejos no se detuvo en ningún momento, debía llegar pasara lo que pasara porque si no lo hacía no se quería ni imaginar las consecuencias que le traerían con su tío, el era muy drástico en este asunto de la puntualidad y la responsabilidad. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, se le congelaba la nariz y el vapor salía de su boca a causa del frío intenso de aquella hora; recién comenzaba el otoño, pero se sentía como si estuvieran en medio de una fría, muy fría noche a mitad del invierno.

Siguió corriendo por las calles; solo le faltaban dos cuadras más para llegar. Sin darse cuenta cruzó una calle estando en luz roja y solo de suerte no le pasó un auto por encima, a su consecuencia, gracias a su imprudencia se llevó varios insultos de los conductores que pararon de golpe cuando ella se les cruzó de la nada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡GOMEN NEE! ¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó la chica sin dejar de correr, cerrando sus ojos y acelerando más el paso.

Finalmente llegó, pero se sorprendió al no ver las luces encendidas, ni las exteriores ni las interiores. Ya había dejado de correr y su respiración se normalizaba de a poco, se acercó a la entrada teniendo la esperanza de que la puerta principal estuviera abierta, pero no; forcejeó unas tres veces contra ella pero nada pasaba, no se abrió. Se regañó mentalmente por haberlo pensado _'' ¿si las luces están apagadas como esperas que la puerta esté abierta? Tonta…'' _

Dejó eso por un lado y decidió ir a la entrada de atrás, por la cocina, de ahí si salía luz. Se acercó sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, con largos y precisos. Quería asomarse por la ventanilla para ver quién era, perfectamente podía ser un ladrón asique de precaución agarró una tapa de los botes de basura que se encontraban a su lado. Se pasó miles de imágenes por la cabeza; donde ella atrapaba al ladrón y su tío le suplicaba perdón por haberla tratado tan mal todos estos años. Escuchó un ruido, quien fuera que estuviera allí dentro pronto saldría por esa puerta asique se preparó en su ''posición de ataque'' a esperar lo peor. La puerta se abrió y ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pegó un grito como si de una guerrera espartana se tratara.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- y corrió hacia donde se suponía estaba el ladrón, ya que no pudo verlo, pero una voz conocida la interrumpió deteniendo sus pasos.

-¿Yuuki?- abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa el supuesto ''ladrón'' solo era Yuta quién salía cargando bolsas de basura en sus manos.

-¿nii-chan?- lo miraba sin entender nada, y con los ojos muy abiertos.- nii-chan, ¿qué pasó?, ¿porque el bar está cerrado?

-Espera, espera. ¿Tú viniste supuestamente a trabajar, con esa ropa y además me ibas a golpear con eso?- dijo Yuta señalando la tapa de metal en la mano de Yuuki.

-Hmmm… bueno… yo pensé que eras un ladrón, no es mi culpa.

Yuta avanzó hacia los botes que estaban al lado de Yuuki, dejando allí las bolsas, para después mirarla reprobadoramente unos segundos.- Entra antes de que te resfríes, niña idiota que sale sin chaqueta aunque sea- eso último fue un murmullo que Yuuki entrando a la cocina alcanzó a escuchar.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta…- se sentó en un banquillo al lado de el mesón mientras su hermano le entregaba su chaqueta y unos guantes.

- Te prepararé un té-

Yuta se veía un poco distante, y su rostro era indescifrable, con sus gestos no podrías saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-nii-chan…- dijo en un susurro- nii-chan, dime que pasó, ¿porque el bar no está abierto?, si a estas horas siempre hay más clientela.

Yuta paró en seco, pareciera estar shockeado o más bien… enojado. Siguió con su labor de preparar el té para Yuuki, aprovechando que había calentado agua para limpiar las ollas. Puso el líquido hirviendo en una taza con varias hierbas dentro, se giró hacia el lugar donde ella estaba y le extendió la taza para que la tomara.

-Pues… estábamos en el horario normal, con las televisiones encendidas para que los clientes tuvieran un poco de diversión y… nuestro tío vio las noticias de farándula, y en ella aparecías tú. Te sacaban fotos y te grababan en directo y en la descripción decía '' La chica que pasó la noche en el departamento del bajista de the Gazette. ¿Un romance?''- Yuuki quedó helada ante eso, miraba expectante el rostro de su hermano y lo muy afligido que estaba.- Fue allí cuando se descompensó y se quedó en un shock. Se desmayó y lo llevaron al hospital temiendo que fuera un paro cardiáco, asique yo quedé a cargo hasta ahora, pero decidí cerrar, ya que no puedo hacerlo yo solo, hehe- una risa amarga salió de aquellos delicados labios formándose también una triste y apagada sonrisa.- No te preocupes, ahora está bien… solo que no sabe que pensar- La mirada de Yuta estaba fija en el suelo, pero ahora sus ojos, casi los mismos que Yuuki tenía la miraban intensamente con un deje triste en ellos.- Necesito que me expliques que fue lo que pasó, no quiero pensar que mi hermanita es una de esas que se meten con estrellas de rock y hacen de su vida los escándalos. Explícamelo para no creerlo.- Ahora los ojos de Yuuki estaban ahogados en lágrimas, con una cara de extrema tristeza, sollozando con pequeños quejiditos saliendo de su boca.

* * *

><p>Espero hayan quedado satisfechas con este capítulo porque yo sí ^^<p>

Saben, he estado leyendo los capítulos desde el principio y… los primeros episodios fueron una mierda xD no me gustó como lo redacté, pero ahora últimamente creo que he mejorado bastante :33 espero sientan lo mismo que yo c:

Bueeeeeeeeeeeh, les pedí que pusieran atención a esto porque necesitaba pedirles algo. Lo que pasa es que quiero implementarle a nuestro personaje, Yuuki, un poco de cada una C: asi como los carácteres, personalidades, cosas que les gusta hacer, etc.. en fin cosas de ustedes c:

Por ejemplo yo implementé que soy torpe y aveces tímida, también desordenada XD y bueno también un poco sentimental :s aah y respecto a lo que me gusta, haré que el personaje pinte cuadros, porque generalmente eso hago. Ustedes solo dejen sus características en su review (junto con su comentario xD obvio, porfis un review para esta loca TwT) y yo elegiré lo que pondré de cada una :3 pero ojo! HABRÁ CARACTERÍSTICAS DE TODAS! Nadie se queda atrás c; eso nada más, saludooooooooos, cuídense y besos para todas! w

PD: se supone que debo estudiar para una prueba de mañana pero…. Naaaaaaaaaaaah xD mejor actualizo xD alksjd eso c:, adioooooooos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hohohoho ^^U me demoré, pero ya lo tengo e.e DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p>-Ya no llores, por favor.- Rogaba Yuta a Yuuki, quién simplemente no podía hacer lo que le pedía su hermano. Este la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla y así poder saber que fue lo verdaderamente sucedió.<p>

- Y-Yutaaa~ , yo, e-enserio lo sientoooo- trataba de decir la chica con sus llantos de por medio.

-Aww, Yuuki, ya basta- soltó de sus brazos a su hermana lo bastante molesto- Pareces una niña de 5 años. Compórtate como una adulta y explícame de una vez lo que sucede.- su mirada reflejaba todo el cansancio y la preocupación que puede tener un hermano mayor como el que puede sentir Yuta por Yuuki. Le desesperaba el hecho de que a su edad no supiera comportarse maduramente.

Sus lagrimas ya habían parado, se sentía emocionalmente preparada para hablarle de lo que ocurrió y desmentir eso de que ''pasó la noche'' en el departamento de Reita.

-De primera, no pasé la noche en su departamento. Segunda, todo fue culpa mía. Y tercera, la historia es un poquito larga.-

-Tengo toda la noche para escucharte, vamos, quiero saberlo todo.- se cruzó de brazos en su asiento, decidido a quedarse allí.

Tomó aire antes de empezar a hablarle, todo se le podía salir de las manos, estaba muy alterada, aunque su llanto ya había cesado, su corazón no paraba de latir tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes.- Nii-chan… Cuando salí porque se había terminado mi turno, aquí en la puerta de atrás el tropezó conmigo. No lo reconocí al instante, pero… pero luego me di cuenta que era él, uno de mis ídolos, alguien que no creí que podía conocer algún día. Tú sabes más que nadie que siempre he hecho todo para ir a sus conciertos, por viajar cuando están en las giras, que los he seguido desde siempre y bueno, tener a uno de los miembros frente a mí me hizo querer gritar de alegría.-Con una calma había dicho todo aquello, con una voz suave y una melancolía de por medio-Pero creo que si una fan esta cerca de uno de ellos sería muy predecible que iba a gritar, yo no lo iba a hacer, lo juro. Mis nervios no me dejaban, pero él creyó que si lo haría asique me tapó la boca y no dejó que me fuera, porque sería un peligro para el que sus fans supieran que estaba ahí. No tengo la menor idea de por qué me llevó a su departamento después, solo sé que llegué hasta allí y los medios malinterpretaron cosas.- Se quedó callada, le faltaba contar la otra parte, pero no sabía si su hermano quería conocerla, quizás se encontraba enojado y ella no debía empeorar la situación.

-¿Es la verdad?- Cuestionó

-Sip- movió su cabeza afirmando lo dicho.

-¿No tienes nada más que contarme?- La miró de reojo, observando como la chica escondía su cara con su cabello.

-Bueno…- se removió incómoda '' _**Demonios… '' **_pensó para sí misma.

-Ya te dije que quiero saberlo todo, no me ocultes nada. Lo digo enserio- Yuta era muy maduro, pero pocas veces había actuado así de serio, eso angustiaba más a la chica. ¿Cómo tomaría la situación su Nii-chan? No es tan fácil como llegar y decir ''Hey Yuta, ahora seré la hermana falsa de un famoso bajista de la mejor banda Visual kei, asique no creo que pueda volver a verte tan seguido. ¡Adiós!'' ¡De ninguna manera! Tenía que ser más sutil, el asunto es delicado. Ya era un shock total para ella y aún no lograba asimilarlo, que aquellos que siempre observaste de lejos en los conciertos, esos que podías ver en fotografías de las revistas, esos que mirabas en entrevistas o Pv's a través de la televisión, esos que llenaron tu vida con letras que te llegaban justo en el corazón, con sus canciones vibrantes, llenas de energía y a la vez tan melancólicas y de tonos delicados. Tus ídolos. Todavía era muy irreal que estuvieran tan cerca de ti, pensar que lo estarían aún más conforme pasara el tiempo, o eso creía haber entendido. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Yuta? ¿Sería una molestia para él? No quedaba de otra, sabría la verdad de alguna u otra manera. Por los medios o por la propia boca de su hermana, lo segundo sería lo mejor, la impresión sería menor y ocasionaría menos problemas. Eso era lo que Yuuki no quería, más problemas, además de todos los que ya tenía.

-La verdad es que... hoy estuve con ellos, y… bueno…

-Solo dilo.

-El jefe de su compañía no puede saber que una fan estuvo en el departamento, tampoco los medios pueden. Se presta para muchas malinterpretaciones. Podrían inventar muchas cosas y tratar de extorsionarlos, o peor aún Yuta… echarlos de la PSC.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? No estoy entendiendo nada Yuuki.

-Hoy después de mi descanso me reuní con ellos en el ''Big House'' y… me pidieron que hiciera algo por ellos.

-¿Qué te pidieron?

Esta era la parte difícil. Okey, puedes hacerlo, tú puedes.

-...Me pidieron que finjiera ser la hermana del bajista **( mi idea era poner esta frase toda junta haciendo a la alución de que lo decía muy rápido, pero si lo pongo así, al subir el capítulo después no se veía lo que decía ;-; perdonen)**

-¿Qué?

-…-

-Oye, vuelve a repetir eso, pero más calmada.

-Me… me pidieron que finja ser la hermana del bajista.

La expresión seria y a la vez amable de Yuta se convirtió de a poco en una de total enojo y decepción. Sus bellos ojos se encendieron y precipitaron. Se levantó de su asiento rápido y brusco, con las manos en el rostro, refregándoselo como cuando alguien recién se está despertando y trata con ellas quitarse lo que le queda de sueño. Eso era lo que pensaba Yuta _**'' Tiene que ser un sueño. No. Esto no está pasando. No. Más bien una pesadilla. No puede ser. '' **_

Totalmente preocupada, Yuuki se quedó en su asiento, con un nudo interior incapaz de deshacerlo por sí sola. Veía como su hermano se paseaba de un lado a otro con temor, temor de que este pudiera estar enojado.

-¿Yuta?...- sus palabras fueron un susurro, se sentía una mierda al hacer esto, pero era necesario decirle, no quería que su preciado hermano pensara que era alguna cualquiera, por eso aunque doliera debía decírselo ella misma, con sus propias palabras y sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

-¿Qué?- contestó sin entender por completo lo que el otro dijo

-¿¡Como fuiste capaz de aceptar hacer algo así! ¡Por Dios Yuuki! ¡Eso es mentir!- Gritó tanto como quería, sacando todos los sentimientos a flote, ira y decepción entre otras.- ¡El es famoso, lo sabrá todo el país y también el extranjero!

-Y-yo, Oniichan…

-¿Qué quieres que le digamos a nuestro tío, eh?- Al parecer su tono ya sonaba un poco más calmado.

-Por favor Yuta, comprende.

-¿¡Comprender qué!- había vuelto a gritar. Ver esta parte de Yuta sí que le daba miedo a cualquiera, mayoritariamente él siempre era tan tranquilo y amable, casi nunca lo había visto tan enojado como ahora.

-No supe que hacer, por favor entiende que estarán en graves problemas si no les ayudo.- Las lágrimas estaban próximas a venir, las sentía acumularse en sus ojos y por consiguiente caer por sus delicadas mejillas.

-No tienes nada que ver con ellos, no te necesitan.

-Si no lo hago puede que su carrera termine, por favor, solo quiero ayudarlos a que sus sueños no se acaben por un error que en parte fue mi culpa- las lágrimas no querían parar, simplemente todo lo que la chica sentía era derramado junto con ellas.- No lo podría soportar si sé que ya no podrán subir a un escenario por mi culpa, de verdad que no podría. Su música es por lo que sigo con ánimo todos los días, aunque muera por dentro, gracias a ellos puedo ser yo misma. Encontré mi verdadero ser por ellos, si se termina, yo… yo…- bajó su mirada con las manos formadas en puños fuertemente a los lados y las lágrimas cayendo sin control alguno, además de temblar fuertemente- yo no sé qué sería de mi.- Cayó al suelo abrazándose a sí misma, en un intento en vano por reconfortarse. Todo lo que había dicho era solamente la verdad, no pensaba de otra manera al respecto, era su responsabilidad hacerlo. De pronto, sintió los brazos cálidos de su hermano arrullándola como cuando era niña y tenía miedo de los monstruos, sintió esa comprensión que le estaba pidiendo en llanto. No esperó más y se abrazó fuertemente a él, ahogando sus sollozos con su camiseta.

- Ya no quiero que llores más, yo tampoco soporto verte mal.- habló delicadamente junto a su oído- Ya eres una adulta, se supone que sabes lo que haces… asique te apoyaré.- eso hizo que Yuuki quisiera llorar más, pero esta vez de felicidad- Pero te lo diré, cuando acabes lastimada por todo esto, aquí estaré yo, tu verdadero hermano, reconfortándote y dándote mi hombro para que llores en él. Que conste que te lo advertí.- Se abrazaron como nunca, tan fuerte y tan duradero como pudieron.

'-**Al día siguiente-'**

**(Tú)**

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, me quedé pensando en cómo podría estar en una entrevista con tantas personas mirándome.

-¡Yuuki, la mesa cinco necesita sus ensaladas!- Ese era Yuta llamándome. Se supone que hoy es mi día libre, pero como Yuta se quedó a cargo creo que necesita mi ayuda. Entre la cocina y estar a cargo era un trabajo muy pesado para él, asique no dudé en quedarme.

Me moví rápido a servir los pedidos, eran un grupo de colegialas.

-Aquí está lo que ordenaron, buen provecho- a pesar de que estaba terriblemente cansada siempre tenía que tener una sonrisa para los clientes. Ellas me miraron feo, creo que no les caí bien hehe, pequeñas engreídas, no pasan de 16 años y le faltan el respeto a alguien mayor. Les rompería el cuello si es que no fueran clientas, así me rogarían en el suelo '' Oh no, lo sentimos Yuuki-sama''. Okey, eso fue solo mi imaginación.

Miré el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, si mal no recuerdo, Kai-san me dijo que un taxi pasaría por mí a las cinco. ¡Faltan 15 minutos para las cinco! Debo irme y rápido. Corrí como pude entre los clientes y meseros para ir a avisarle a Yuta que era hora y me tenía que ir. El ya sabía que hoy tendría un entrevista pública, asique dijo que por lo menos en el restaurante las televisiones se mantendrían apagadas y que él se encargaría de que mi tío no viera la ninguna televisión por unos días. De seguro repetirían la entrevista.

Apenas me quité el uniforme salí corriendo de allí a mi departamento, sí, otra vez corriendo esa distancia, pero tomar un autobús tomaba mucho tiempo.

No sé como lo hice, estaba muy cansada. Quizás fue por la adrenalina, pero lo importante es que llegué justo al mismo tiempo que el taxi enviado por el baterista. Me acerqué a la ventanilla para que el taxista me reconociera.

-¿Señorita Suzuki Yuuki?- Por Dios, se me había olvidado por completo que ahora tendría que llamarme así. Me puse de todos los colores al recordarlo. Solo asentí con la cabeza y sentí el ''click'' del seguro abrirse. Abrí la puerta y entré, necesitaba descansar después de esa carrera. Ahora solo espero que todo esté bien para la reunión con el jefe de la PSC y más tarde la entrevista en público, eso será hoy por lo que tengo entendido.

**(La Banda)**

Es como si casi la compañía completa se estuviera movilizando a causa de esa entrevista y esa reunión. La secretaria con papeles, gente del staff moviéndose de un lado para otro y Kai, el sí que estaba ocupado, ajustando detalles de la ahora ''conferencia de prensa'' en el patio de la compañía. Allí se reunirían todos los medios posibles para hacer pública a la ''hermanita'' de Reita y así dejar en claro todo este enredo por el que estaban pasando.

Por otra parte se encontraban los miembros restantes de the GazettE. Sentados en un sillón de la sala de ensayos se encontraban los dos guitarristas, Uruha jugando con un nuevo videojuego que le había regalado su novia y Aoi metido en su twitter, alardeando que tenía una guitarra nueva (cortesía de su rubio amigo) y Ruki se daba el lujo de no llegar aún. Mientras nuestro querido bajista se sentía de lo más inútil, sin tener idea alguna de que podría hacer. Tan solo esperaban al momento en que llegara Yuuki, con la fan que compartiría su tiempo y el de la banda desde ahora, le debía mucho gracias a esto.

Kai se sentó al lado del bajista, visiblemente exhausto por todo el movimiento que hizo durante todo el día. Había comenzado desde que llego a la compañía durante la mañana y no había parado hasta ese momento.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Reita

-Sí, solo falta que llegué Yuuki-chan para que podamos iniciar la reunión.- decía el castaño al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para descansarlos, se había olvidado sus lentes en su departamento otra vez.

-¿A qué hora llega la chica? Ya quiero conocerla- decía muy alegre Aoi.

-Ya llamé al taxi para que la fuera a buscar, debe de estar en camino ahora.-

-Waaaaaaah, falta muy poco no?- exclamaba Uruha, dejando en pausa su videojuego.

-Sí, ¿te imaginas como será?-

-No puedo imaginármela físicamente, pero puedo imaginar que será eufórica y molesta. Justo como le gustan a Reichan- Se burló sarcásticamente el más alto junto con su compañero de cuerdas, ganándose una mirada asesina de Reita y un cojinazo volador de Kai.

-Ya cállense y sigan con lo que hacían, quiero descansar un rato.

-¡Hai líder-sama!- y así lo hicieron, Aoi metido en su celular, Uruha en su videojuego y Reita levantándose del sillón para dejarle espacio suficiente a Kai para que se acomodara como quisiera en el.

-Llamaré a Ruki para saber si vendrá.- Dijo Reita saliendo de la sala mientras viendo a Kai asentir refregando su cara en el tapiz del sillón. Caminó por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y marcaba a su enano amigo.

_-¿Hola?_

-Ruki, ¿vendrás a la compañía? Kai estaba preocupado por ti.

_-Ah, sí, si iré._

-Okey, entonces le diré. Nos vemos.

_-Adiós._

Terminó la llamada y suspiró cansado.

-Necesito fumar algo.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que salía a la terraza más cercana a encender su preciado vicio.

* * *

><p>Que taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal?<p>

Que creen que pasara cuando Yuuki llegue a la compañía?

Cuantos de ustedes se dieron cuenta de lo genial que fue Kai en el capitulo anterior? xD lo amé 3

HOY SALIÓ DIVISION A LA VENTAAAAAAAAAAA! Lakjdalksd yo lo quiero ; A ;

Ay, bueno espero les haya gustado

He visto que tengo más gente leyendo el Fanyou ; A ; Les digo Muuuuuuuuuuuuchas muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por haber dejado aquellos reviews tan lindos ;-; y bienvenidos a la historia c: aslkdjaskl y a los de siempre… hola? xD okey, eso no. Pero de verdad gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras y por siempre esperar un nuevo capítulo y dejar fielmente un review, les amo y espero tengan un buen día c:

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	8. Chapter 8

El camino pudo hacerse una eternidad para mí, pero aún así estaba consciente de todo. Tenía completamente entendido hacia donde se dirigía este taxi en el cual me movilizaba, el asunto era que no estaba asimilando el hecho de la situación, todo pasa tan rápido que me deja atrás sin comprender bien las cosas.

La PS Company esperaba por mí, más bien, the GazettE esperaba por mí. Los medios, las prensas locales, nacionales e internacionales querían conocerme; por último pero no menos importante, el jefe de la compañía y de la banda en cuestión. No podía evitar el nerviosismo, pues nunca pensé estar involucrada en algo como esto. ¿Sería creíble todo esto? ¿Es posible que salir del problema en el departamento fuera tan fácil? Las dudas e inseguridades me inundan, mi mano no para de temblar y sin darme cuenta me lastimo el labio de tanto morderlo.

Para olvidarlo miro por la ventana la monotonía del día, todo es tan normal para la gente en aquellas frías calles de Tokyo. Algunos corriendo en alguna dirección, escolares caminando hacia el instituto, mujeres con bolsas del mercado que seguramente habrían hecho las compras del día. Desearía poder estar en sus lugares, volver hace tres días atrás en el cuál no me había metido en ningún problema con el que más tarde tuviera que lidiar, pero supongo que el destino lo quiso así, debe de haber una razón para todo esto.

No queda mucho camino por recorrer, una curvatura a la izquierda, luego seguir derecho y ya habríamos de llegar, eso hace que aumente mi presión sanguínea. Los metros siguen disminuyendo, la velocidad del auto se mantiene y cada vez estoy más cerca de aquel lugar. Debo aceptar que tengo miedo, me da miedo esto de tener que exponerme ante todo el mundo, ante el público y ante mis ídolos. Miro mis zapatillas en un intento desesperado de posar mi mirada en algo para quedarme tranquila, son negras y están mal gastadas, creo que ya es tiempo de comprar otras, tengo el dinero necesario para hacerlo. Llevo mi vista hacia mis pantalones de color café oscuro, los tengo hace mucho y no sé cómo me han durado tanto, creo que también es tiempo de renovarlos.

-Llegamos.- gracias al hombre del taxi salí de mis pensamientos distractivos, que por cierto hacían bien su trabajo, ahora por lo menos sabía que debía comprar unos pantalones y unas zapatillas nuevas. Me incorporé enseguida, hice una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y salí de ese auto; mis piernas temblaban, no por el frío, si no por el nerviosismo que ya no estaba bajo mi control. Me obligué a dar los pasos hacia adelante, justo en el límite que me separaba de aquella gran puerta y esta inmensa calle con suficiente espacio para salir huyendo, pero no lo hice y seguí hacia adelante, enfrentando lo que me deparaba el futuro comenzando por esto. Empujé la puerta y lo primero que divisé en el lobby era la cantidad de personas que corrían de un lado hacia otro, era un cambio notorio a lo que había visto la otra vez que vine a por la cuenta del bar de mi tío, pues solo estaba la recepcionista y ahora… era imposible poder contarlos a todos. Avancé un poco más relajada pero no menos nerviosa; al no conocer el lugar me dispuse a tratar de preguntarle a alguien que estuviera allí para que me indicara donde podía encontrar a los gazettos, pero al pleno intento en donde alcé mi mano y abrí mi boca para articular las palabras los que pasaban por mi lado me ignoraban, nadie me prestaba atención, tan sólo pasaban por allí sin mirar hacia el lado.

-Etto… dis- no pude terminar aquello ya que alguien me empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme a un lado y callarme la boca. No sabía qué hacer, no me atreví a hablarle a nadie y eso me llenaba de coraje, ¡maldita mi timidez! Por favor, solo venga alguien a salvarme. Es en estos momentos en los que desearía ver a Kai o a Reita.

**-x-**

Un auto negro de una reconocida marca había sido aparcado en el estacionamiento delantero de la compañía, de allí bajó un hombre de cabello castaño un poco largo y lacio, abrigado extravagantemente, de una estatura promediada baja para la mayoría de los que lo conocían. Era Ruki, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde componiendo algunas canciones y mirando uno que otro video de ocio por internet, por eso estaba tan atrasado en lo de llegar a la compañía. Caminó firme, calmado y muy a su estilo hacia la puerta, empujándola y encontrándose con todo el alboroto que ya se esperaba desde antes. Decidió no lidiar con nada y seguir su camino hasta su sala de ensayos en donde se encontraban los demás, seguramente haciendo nada o ya estando con la chica culpable de todo este asunto y dilema.

El vocalista solo dio un paso antes de frenar para observar algo en medio de todo ese mar de gente, más bien paró para observar a alguien. Exactamente hablando, a una chica que no había visto antes por allí; parecía perdida, pues miraba a todos tratando de preguntarles algo, se daba vueltas y vueltas sin resultado alguno, era ridícula y a la vez graciosa a su parecer. En fin, no tenía tiempo para aquello, asique recordando un poco su apuro siguió adelante; cruzó el lobby y se adentró en el ascensor del primer pasillo para llegar a su piso. Que fastidioso era este escándalo, toda la compañía se había involucrado y arreglaban cada detalle en la sala de conferencias para que la prensa estuviera cómoda en ese lugar. Todo por un estúpido error de Akira. Finalmente el ascensor llegó a su destino dejando abrir las puertas de metal, frías a tan solo la vista de los ojos del vocal, se puso en marcha con calma hacia el pasillo siguiendo derecho hasta llegar a su sala. Al abrir la puerta pudo afirmar lo que había pensado antes; allí se encontraban los demás, claro que sin hacer nada, Aoi con su celular, Uruha en un videojuego, Kai ocupando literalmente todo el sillón estando boca abajo sin moverse de ninguna manera. El único que no se encontraba allí era Reita, seguramente habría ido al baño o algo así, sin cuestionárselo más entró y se sentó en una silla al lado del gran sillón ya ocupado por el líder.

-¿Qué aun no pasa nada?- se extrañó que en la sala de ensayos estuvieran tan calmados en comparación a los ánimos que tenían ayer.

-Nop- se limitó a contestar Aoi sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

-¿Y dónde está la chica esa?- volvió a preguntar Ruki sin cambiar su apacible pero sonoro tono de voz.

-Debería estar aquí.- habló Kai por fin levantándose de aquella posición en el cómodo sillón, su cara era de duda y frustración, pues estaba tranquilo recostado allí sin preocuparse y solo esperando a que llegara Yuuki, pero ahora se había desesperado pensando en porque aún no aparecía. Ya había enviado el taxi hace un buen rato, tendría que haber llegado ya.

Uruha puso en pausa su videojuego y por consiguiente se levantó del sillón que compartía con Aoi estirando su largo y esbelto cuerpo en señal de cansancio, para luego volver a quedar en una posición normal.- Voy al baño- y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminó un poco por el pasillo encontrándose con Reita que provenía de el balcón, tenía un notorio olor a tabaco, era obvio que estaba fumando allí.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el rubio.

-Al baño, no me tardo nada mamá.- contestó con burla el alto guitarrista.

-Idiota, el baño de aquí hasta los demás pisos están en mantención. Tendrás que ir al del lobby.

-Mierda, estúpida mantención del mes. Okey, gracias por avisar, enseguida vuelvo.- Se dio la media vuelta y entró al ascensor. No quería hacer todo ese viaje, pero tampoco podía aguantarse con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

**-x- (sala de ensayos)**

Todo sucedió así: Reita ingresó a la sala tan solo dando dos pasos, y rodando su vista panorámica en ella pudo observar que Ruki estaba sentado a un lado del sillón que antes ocupaba Kai, pero ahora este daba vueltas por la sala hablando por su celular mientras Aoi jugaba con el suyo, seguramente twitteando alguna cosa, como siempre. De un momento a otro el líder toma del brazo a Reita sacándolo de la sala, y eso que recién había entrado. El rubio, desconcertado, apreció en el rostro de Kai una cara que no pudo descifrar bien, era algo de ira mezclado con mucha preocupación y pánico, definitivamente eso no era bueno.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa, porqué esa cara?

-Yuuki aún no está aquí, y pronto empezará a entrar la prensa y no quedará tiempo para prepararla y las maquilladoras están esperando, ¡todos están esperando! Llame a mucha gente pero nadie sabe nada, incluso llamé al taxista para saber si la recogió pero me dijo que la había dejado en la puerta de la compañía pero le pregunté a Sakai-san y dijo que no había visto nada, entonces no sé donde más pudo meterse porque quizás se asustó de lo que podría pasar y ya no quiere ayudarnos y todo estará mal para la banda porque el jefe nos quitara nuestros tours y los conciertos se cancelaran nuestras fans nos odiaran y terminaremos sin trabajo. Akira, ¡tienes que hacer algo!- Reita pensó que nunca se callaría, pues no paraba de hablar tan paranoicamente mientras movía sus manos súbitamente y parecía que no respiraba por ello. En cualquier momento le daba un ataque de algo y eso era sumar otro problema a los muchos que ya tenían.

-Yutaka, cálmate. Te necesito centrado, ¿entiendes?- le dijo con tono fuerte al pelinegro frente a él, esperó a que este recuperara el aliento para poder continuar.- bien, iré a revisar por la compañía, debe estar en algún lugar. Quédate aquí y espera.- Estaba a punto de moverse para salir a buscar, pero una presencia aparte de la de Kai le distrajo, a su lado estaba Aoi con cara de interesado. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba ahí? ¡Dios! Parecía ser una especie de ninja.

-Yo voy contigo Reichan.- de alguna manera todo este asunto le resultaba muy entretenido al guitarrista.

Reita se lo pensó dos veces antes de negarse, mientras más buscaran, mejor.

-Okey, pero no te alejes demasiado.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba al baterista para dirigirse nuevamente a él.- Quédate aquí y espera por si llega sola o con nosotros.- y así partieron en su búsqueda estando con un lío en la cabeza. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

**-x- (lobby )**

-Increíble que haya bajado 15 pisos solo para entrar al baño- Uruha se veía mal humorado, pues en cierto modo lo estaba y hasta incluso algo fastidiado. Salió y observó todo ese desastre allí afuera, la gente corría por todos lados arreglando ya los últimos preparativos de la prensa, la cual estaban a minutos de entrar con sus cámaras y reporteros. Pero fue cuando observó cuidadosamente que se dio cuenta; al otro lado de aquel mar de gente estaba una chica, se veía algo pequeña y extrañamente no se encontraba dando botes de un lado a otro como parecían estar todos allí, estaba sentada en una silla con lo que parecía ser su teléfono en las manos. Tuvo la corazonada de que quizás era ella la chica por la que se presentaba todo este lío, es decir, era extraño; nunca la había visto por allí en todos sus años en esa compañía, no se le hacía para nada conocida, quizás era ella. Pero también podía estar equivocado, tan solo era una corazonada y quizás la locura que se respiraba en el aire del lobby era contagiosa. Decidió no ir por ella, y siguió su camino de vuelta a la sala de ensayos para ver que le esperaba allá. Presionó el botón que hacia bajar el ascensor y mientras esperaba que las puertas se abriera para cuando ya estuviera allí, se puso a debatir internamente que era lo mejor. Una parte de él decía que fuera hacia ella y la llevara con él a la sala de ensayos, pero su otra parte le decía que era estúpido y que era hipotéticamente imposible que justo él se encontrara con ella… ¿o quizás no? -¡Rayos!- dijo medio enfurecido. Caminó con pasos fuertes hacia la dirección en que se encontraba la que según sus suposiciones era la ''fan desconocida'', cruzó en medio de las personas que estaban allí y recibió varios empujones por eso. Por fin quedó a algunos pocos metros de ella y pudo cerciorarse de que efectivamente era pequeña, en el sentido de estatura, parecía bastante nerviosa y también, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún. Comenzó a acercarse ligeramente y cuando dio seis pasos la chica había girado su cabeza para observarlo ya directamente, no había nada que hacer, asique Uruha solamente pudo sonreír y prepararse para lo que vendría. Cuando llegó a ella, tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, la chica lo miraba incrédula con sus ojos más que abiertos por la emoción que detonaba en su rostro.- Hola, soy Uruha- la saludó dulcemente.

Demoró unos segundos en contestar, pero finalmente ella dijo:- H-hola, yo soy Yuuki.

-Yuuki, mucho gusto- contestó- Entonces… Yuuki,¿ qué es lo que haces en esta compañía?

-Eh… se supone que me encuentre con unas personas- se limitó a decir esta, pero luego de un pequeño lapso de segundos se dedicó a completar su respuesta, debía ser sincera, sobre todo con él.- más bien a encontrarme con… tu banda.-Solamente eso necesitó Uruha para sonreír victorioso y casi saltar de su silla por la alegría, Kai lo felicitaría, y si tenía suerte le daría un día libre para estar con su princesa.

-¡o sea que eres tú! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, pensé que eras una niñata gritona, pero eres muy linda y tímida, tal como un conejito- soltó de una precipitado mientras Yuuki lo veía algo asustada pero a la vez muy divertida.- Ven, te llevare a la sala de ensayos. Líder-san estaba preocupado por ti- y así, Uruha tomó la mano de la chica como si nada para llevarla con él, ya casi era hora de que empezara la rueda de prensa, exactamente quedaban treinta minutos y faltaba mucho por hacer, pero lo importante era que la había encontrado y le había encantado al instante, se veía que era agradable, y su aspecto tímido y adorable no dejaba de recordarle a los conejos.- Desde ahora te llamare Usagi-chan, y tu puedes llamarme Uruha.

-Pero… mi nombre es Yuuki- replicó algo apenada con el sobrenombre repentino.

-Pero para mí serás Usagi-chan.

Al bajar del ascensor, Uruha salvó en llegar pronto a la sala, por lo qué inconscientemente caminó demasiado rápido mientras sin darse cuenta tiraba de Yuuki por el pasillo prácticamente arrastrándola. Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en su cara le habló al único que se encontraba ahí en ese momento, al parecer todos habían desaparecido.

-Adivina a quién traje conmigo

-Ahora no Kouyou, necesito algo de paz en un momento como este.

-Por lo menos eleva tu cabeza y observa a quién traje conmigo- insistió el emocionado guitarrista. Kai le obedeció cansadamente y al mismo tiempo en que posó su mirada su presión sanguínea se aceleró, volviendo a tener su sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Yuuki-chan! Pensaba que no estarías, ¡qué alegría!- dijo el batero mientras se acercaba a ella- Pero ven, tenemos que alistarte para la prensa, nos queda muy poco tiempo.

-También me alegra verte Kai-san.- El batero terminó por dirigirla rápidamente a una habitación dentro de la sala, la cual parecía ser alguna especie de camarín donde dentro se encontraban tres mujeres con muchas cajas llenas de maquillaje, zapatos y prendas a su alrededor.

-La encontré en el lobby, estaba bastante pérdida esta pequeña.- medio gritaba Uruha para que su líder pudiera alcanzar a escucharlo. El alto guitarrista se fue directo a sentarse en uno de los sillones desocupados, pues ya no tenía nada más que hacer, excepto esperar a que terminaran de arreglar a Usagi-chan para luego presentarse ante la prensa. Pero tenía curiosidad… ¿Dónde se habían ido todos? Y justo en ese momento el bajo vocalista cruzó la puerta con un café entre las manos, caminando lo suficientemente concentrado como para no darse cuenta de que Uruha le miraba con una sonrisa ansiosa. Cuando recién Ruki pudo sentarse también en un sillón vacío pudo mirar a Uruha a la cara, estaba extraño, su sonrisa le daba hasta algo de escalofríos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó serio- ¿Qué acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-Nop.- se limitó a responder con la misma sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿me perdí de algo? Pues dime de qué, porque esa cara es bastante fastidiosa.- medio ordenó el vocal mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su café.

-Está allí dentro.- A Uruha se le notaba la emoción a kilómetros de distancia.

-…¿Quién está allí dentro?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Usagi-chan!

Eso no le ayudaba en nada, como se suponía que supiera quién era Usagi-chan, de partida ¿Quién en su sano juicio se haría llamar a sí mismo Usagi-chan?- ¿Podrías ser más específico? No soy adivino para saber de qué me hablas.

-Ya sabes, la chica por la que tenemos que hacer todo esto, la ''hermana'' de Akira, ¡Usagi-chan!- dijo el aludido como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Ah, pero ese no es su verdadero nombre. Ven, acompáñame a preguntárselo.- Ruki allí recién pudo comprender de quién se trataba. Sin dudarlo se fue con Uruha al camarín para verla, después de todo tenía curiosidad.- Usagi-chan, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- preguntó Uruha interponiéndose en un lado del marco de la puerta mientras Ruki se posaba en el otro, se inclinó un poco para observar dentro del camarín. Kai estaba hablando con una maquillista, parecía darle indicaciones; frente a los espejos estaba sentada la chica, con su cabello recogido en un moño simple pero elegante. No pudo evitar notar que… la conocía, la había visto, era la chica que parecía perdida en el lobby, la chica de la cual se burló cuando la vio.

-Soy Yuuki ,Uruha-san, Nakimura Yuuki- dijo amablemente al girarse para observarle, pero en cuanto vio a Ruki a su lado se paró su asiento instantáneamente, se sacudió los pantalones e hizo una reverencia.- Un gusto conocerlo Ruki-san.- Por lo menos era educada, pensó el vocal.

-Hola- se limitó a contestar y luego se fue a sentar para seguir bebiendo su café.

Yuuki se sintió algo mal, quizás tuvo una mala impresión de ella y ahora no le caía bien a Ruki, estaba punto de entrar en pánico cuando Uruha le habló.

-No te preocupes Usagi-chan, es siempre así, te acostumbrarás.- le trató de tranquilizar, pero pareció no convencerla por completo, pues Yuuki solo pudo sonreírle y volver a sentarse, ya que iban a empezar a maquillarla.

-Uruha, ¿podrías llamar a Akira y avisarle que Yuuki-chan ya está aquí? Se fue hace un rato con Yuu para encontrarla y estarán perdiendo el tiempo.- Pidió con una sonrisa torcida su líder.

-Claro, ahora lo hago.

-Gracias.- contestó más aliviado y se dio la media vuelta para ayudar a las vestuaristas con la elección del atuendo.

El guitarrista se giró y fue a sentarse otra vez en el mismo sillón, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo en su pantalón. Al abrirlo instantáneamente pudo observar la foto que tenía con Mizuki de fondo de pantalla, sonrió enseguida, la amaba demasiado. Buscó en sus contactos y marcó el número de Reita, el tono no tardó en aparecer, pero lo que si tardó en contestar fue Reita.

_-¿Hola?-_ se oía mucho ruido de por medio.

-Akira, ¿Dónde estás?

_-En el lobby, trato de encontrar a Yuuki._

-Estas con Yuu, ¿cierto?

_-Sí, pero, ¿qué sucede? Dime rápido que no escucho casi nada, ni te imaginas el caos que hay aquí-_ Y claro que si se lo imaginaba, estuvo metido allí.

-Vengan rápido, Usagi-chan ya está aquí y ya casi está lista.

_-¿Quién?-_ ¿que acaso nadie comprendía? De verdad que se asemejaba a un conejo, parecía ser que Uruha era el único que lo notaba.

-Yuuki, ya está aquí, yo la traje.

_-Okay, ya subimos.-_ Reita decidió no hacer más preguntas y cortó la llamada, pero debía aceptar que le entraba la inmensa duda de porqué Usagi-chan.

El castaño alto suspiró frustrado y cerró su celular. ¿Por qué no entendían el sobrenombre que le dio a Yuuki? Era bastante evidente el parecido que la chica tenía con un conejo, adorable, tímido y pequeño. Le causaba mucha ternura.

-¿Ya vienen?- preguntó Ruki

-Sí, ya van a subir.- contestó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón. Ahora a descansar un momento.

**-x- (ascensor)**

-Y… entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Shima?

-Que Yuuki ya estaba arriba y que ya estaría lista para la rueda de prensa- contestó el rubio.

El ambiente se notaba algo tenso, pero Aoi ni idea tenía de porque era así. Bueno, le daba igual, si Reita estaba enojado por las bromas que había hecho antes, pronto se le pasaría. Eran amigos, le perdonaría.

Los pisos pasaban bastante rápidos, Reita no sabía si era por su nerviosismo o porque de verdad era así, pero en general, ese ascensor siempre se le hacia una eternidad. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de ensayos. Al entrar se encontraron con Uruha, Kai y Ruki sentados de lo más tranquilos en los sillones del costado. La puerta del camarín estaba cerrada, y Reita se preguntó si quizás podía estar allí. Se iba a dirigir hacia allá e iba a abrir la puerta, cuando en ese instante Kai le detuvo.

-No entres, están poniéndole el vestido.

Aoi tenía tanta curiosidad de verla como Reita, pero tuvo que sentarse en el sillón donde estaban Kai y Ruki para esperar también. Al final el rubio bajista tuvo que unírseles también. Todos estaban esperando ansiosamente a que saliera, pasando diez interminables minutos después la puerta por fin se abrió, dando paso a la salida a Yuuki, quien vestia un hermoso vestido corto, el cual tenía la parte de abajo de color negro y la de arriba tenía mangas cortas y un cuello de forma en ''v'' , era color blanco pero con varias formas de color negro, y aparte unas sandalias con tacones bastante bonitos. Su cabello estaba hermosamente recogido en un simple moño el cual se le veía muy bien. Su maquillaje realzaba los hermosos ojos que poseía, era cuidadoso, un maquillaje no excesivo, y eso le asentaba perfectamente.

Los chicos dejaron de respirar unos segundos y Yuuki ante su silencio se puso muy nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. ¿Por qué no decían nada? La espera le estaba matando.

-¡Wow, Usagi-chan!, ¡te ves genial!- Dijo emocionado Uruha. Yuuki, suspiró y se relajó inmediatamente porque al fin ya alguien hubiera hablado.

-Gracias, Uruha-san- respondió bajito mientras posaba su mirada nerviosamente en sus sandalias.

-Nada que gracias, Usagi-chan, de verdad que te ves genial. Tienes un cuerpo bastante lindo, y con esos tacos no te ves tan pequeña.- Yuuki no sabía si agradecer nuevamente o sentirse ofendida por que el alto guitarrista le mencionara cada vez lo baja que era.

-Ya basta, Shima.- Dijo Kai- Yuuki-chan, ven a sentarte con nosotros.- pidió con una dulce sonrisa a la cual ella no pudo negarse.

Al momento de caminar hacia los sillones, no pudo evitar notar que Reita estaba allí sentado, mirándole sin despegar su mirada, también lo estaba Aoi. De verdad deseaba que dejaran de mirarla, le daba mucha vergüenza. Se paró a una distancia de Aoi para saludarlo adecuadamente con una reverencia.- Mucho gusto, Aoi-san.-

Aoi por su parte no había atinado a hacer nada, ya que estaba absorto con la imagen de la chica, de verdad que había superado sus expectativas. Pero no demoró en pararse de su puesto en el sillón, gracias al chasquido que hizo Kai.- O-oh, Mucho gusto.- imitó su reverencia y pasó a sentarse nuevamente.

Yuuki, sonrió y volvió a hacer una reverencia, pero esta vez para Reita- Un gusto volver a verte, Reita-san.

Reita no sabía qué hacer, si se paraba y saludaba con una reverencia sería todo muy soso, pero si no lo hacia se vería como un patán maleducado. Optó por solo saludar con la mano y una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Hola.

-Ya basta de formalidades, hablemos de que tendremos que decirle a la prensa.- Reclamó Ruki, hablando por primera vez desde que Yuuki había salido del camarín. La chica pasó a sentarse en un sillón individual el cual estaba al lado del otro en donde estaban sentados Aoi y Reita.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, esto es lo que preparé, solo tienen que leerlo en el orden que les dé- dijo Kai, mientras pasaba unas tarjetas a cada uno, excepto a Yuuki.

-¿y que debe decir Usagi-chan?- preguntó Uruha por Yuuki.

-Nada por ahora. Solo debe sentarse con nosotros, en otra oportunidad podrá hablar con la prensa.

Yuuki suspiró internamente, no estaba preparada aún para hablar con periodistas hambrientos de noticias calientes que todos querían saber. Lo único que hacía era rogar y rogar que por favor todo empezara y terminara rápido.

* * *

><p>Yo... sé que tardé, pero finalmente lo terminé. Ruego que me perdonen todos, por preocuparlos y por no haber publicado nada:(( Quiero que sepan que leí todos los review, que de verdad no esperaba que fueran tantos, les estoy infinitamente agradecida 3<p>

Bueh, respecto al vestido y el peinado, les tengo una referencia de lo que me imaginé, estará en mi perfil para que pasen a verlo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí ^^

Esperen el próximo capitulo, aunque no les prometo que sea pronto jeje LO SIENTO OTRA VEZ DD:

Adiosssss~


	9. Chapter 9

El encontrarse caminando por los pasillos de la compañía hacia la oficina del jefe de la misma era un acontecimiento el cual Yuuki ya se esperaba. Se lo habían hecho saber desde el principio de este atolondrado acuerdo, aunque sí de nombres se tratara, el más adecuado sería farsa. Una total y completa farsa. En cualquier caso, ahora estaba de camino a enfrentarse a algo que sinceramente quería evitar pero que al mismo tiempo era imposible de hacerlo. Tenía que hacerle frente a toda costa, después de todo nadie le había obligado a aceptar involucrarse. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a quien se encontraba a su lado, Reita; quien avanzaba a un ritmo normal, con la vista hacia el frente y la cabeza totalmente erguida. No quiso girarse para observarle mejor; pues ya se imaginaba perfectamente cómo podía estar. Con la cara serena y calmada, pero sus ojos, como siempre delatándolo, de seguro reflejaban su verdadero estado. Quizás nervioso, debatiéndose por dentro como partir a explicar todo lo sucedido sin que descubrieran que la mayoría de lo que diría eran mentiras.

A su lado izquierdo, unos pasos más delante de ella y de Reita estaba el manager, que vestía un traje gris para la ocasión. El había sido el responsable de ir a buscarlos a la sala de ensayos mientras practicaban sus diálogos, esos que Kai les había entregado con anterioridad. Solo los había llamado a ellos dos, no se lo esperaba, ya que creia que iria con toda la banda. Pero bueno, ya estaban allí, no habia nada más que hacerle.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina ubicada al final de un extenso pasillo, tenía una entrada doble con un tamaño que a Yuuki se le hizo enorme. Sakai-san se inclinó un poco para poder golpear con sus nudillos la fina puerta, la cual al simple toque emitió un grave sonido de resonancia. Esperó unos segundos (que fueron casi interminables) por una respuesta desde el otro lado y al no escuchar nada se dispuso a tocar nuevamente; pero antes de que pudiera posar su mano en la puerta se escuchó desde dentro un "Adelante" como señal aprobatoria para abrir las puertas y enfrentarse a lo que sea que viniese. Y así se hizo, el manager abrió una de las puertas para darles el paso a Reita y a ella, indicándoles con la mirada el interior de la oficina. Era increíble como el nerviosismo podia tragarse las palabras de la gente, obligándoles a usar otro medio de comunicación.

El interior de aquella gran oficina era reinada por colores oscuros y opacos; un enorme escritorio se situaba en el medio de la habitación con un gran ventanal cubierto por una persiana detrás de él; delante de ese escritorio habían dos sillones individuales de color gris; el costado derecho de la oficina tenía un sillón más grande con una mesa hecha de vidrio frente del, a su lado había otra especie de mesilla algo más alta que sostenía finas copas y vasos de cristal junto con unas cuantas botellas de licor caro; en las paredes se encontraban reposando repisas y repisas que exhibían libros, fotografías y uno que otro extraño adorno, dignos de galería de arte. Yuuki jamás en su vida había visto algo tan elegante y sofisticado, quedó completamente anonadada con toda esa extravagancia, pero eso no le evitó sentirse intimidada por la tensión del momento y por la presión que sentía en su corazón. Casi como una autómata le siguió los pasos a Reita, quien caminaba hacia el frente, directo hacia el escritorio en donde a su otro lado estaba sentado el jefe de la PSC, esperándoles con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, tan amable que hasta incluso podía resultar tétrica.

Yuuki observó con detenimiento a aquel hombre cuando por fin tuvo su lugar frente al escritorio con Reita a su lado, totalmente callado, como si estuviera esperando algo. Volvió su vista al frente con ese robusto hombre mirándole con absoluta atención, inspeccionando cada detalle de ella con una penetrante y pesada mirada.

La primera impresión de Yuuki para el dueño de la compañía fue que era un corpulento hombre mayor. Incluso cuando estaba sentado tras ese gran escritorio de madera totalmente sofisticado, se notaba que era un hombre con grandes proporciones. Su cara era amable, en ese mismo momento le estaba sonriendo a ella misma. Su cabello estaba cubierto de muchas canas, y vestía un traje gris que en las empuñaduras tenía unos broches con forma que no pudo distinguir, pero si el color, eran de oro. Su camisa blanca y su corbata de un color vino muy sobrio.

-Por favor, tomen asiento.- pidió amablemente señalando con su mano los dos sillones individuales frente a su escritorio, el cual cabe destacar, estaba muy bien organizado. No tenía ningún papel fuera de lugar. No le quedó de otra más que proceder, no quería ser descortés. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Reita tomaba asiento a su lado y por delante el manager se ponía en lugar junto al jefe. Transcurrió un tiempo que se hizo casi interminable e incómodo en el cual nadie habló, pero si querían hacerlo debía ser ya. Yuuki recordó a Kai diciéndoles que se apresuraran, pues no podrían contener a la prensa ellos solos. Se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras con un carraspeo de garganta proveniente del rubio a su lado buscaba hacer que alguien dijera algo, tanto silencio le desesperaba.

-He visto los reportajes de ustedes en la televisión y por consiguiente también he organizado la conferencia de prensa que les espera afuera. Bueno, cabe decir que todo esto me ha sorprendido, ya que como dueño de esta compañía sé todo lo que sucede con nuestros artistas, y… bueno, yo no tenía ni idea de que Akira-san tenía otra hermana.

-Sí, es solo que desde que the GazettE debutó como banda dijimos que protegeríamos la identidad de nuestros familiares. Y mi hermana, Yuuki, iba aún en la secundaria. No quería hacer que su vida fuera más difícil.- por un momento el presidente pareció no entender muy bien, así que de inmediato el rubio añadió- Me refiero a que de por sí, la vida de un estudiante ya es difícil, y que fuera hermana de una celebridad lo empeoraría más, ¿no cree?

-Oh, sí claro. Entiendo perfectamente.- sonrió una vez más; a Yuuki le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que lo hacía.- Pero, lo interesante de todo este asunto es que lo hayan seguido manteniendo en secreto y que de un día para otro saliera por la prensa todo este embrollo. Lo que, me impresiona bastante, Akira-san. Nunca habíamos tenido que recurrir a aclaraciones públicas por asuntos como estos.

-Lo sé. Y sinceramente lo siento, señor.- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Por más que Yuuki miraba a Reita, no dejaba de sorprenderse por como sumisamente le pedía disculpas a su jefe. Desde el sillón a su lado podía ver como fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Y de la nada, un carraspeo de garganta proveniente de aquel poderoso hombre la hacía voltear la cabeza de manera brusca para mirarlo fijamente.

-Y usted, Yuuki-san. ¿Cómo se siente con todo esto? Digo, ahora que se hará una persona pública. Por favor, cuéntemelo todo- preguntó al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus rellenos dedos en el escritorio.

''_**Piensa muy bien lo que dirás, piénsalo demasiado bien''**_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. No podía evitar el sentirse nerviosa, pero deseaba con todas sus ganas parecer segura al hablar, sin dudas, y menos tartamudeos idiotas que pudieran delatarla.

-Bueno… para empezar, quiero que sepa que no era mi intención llegar de la nada a un mundo que es totalmente nuevo para mí. Hasta hace unos días yo solo era Suzuki Yuuki, una camarera en un bar-restaurante, totalmente anónima. Y ahora seré Suzuki Yuuki, la hermana pequeña del bajista de the GazettE, un famoso.- se calló para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar. Las piernas se le movían temblorosas, pero daba gracias porque el escritorio las cubriera- No puedo decir que estoy emocionada, pues, si le digo la verdad… es que estoy asustada, lo que es algo totalmente opuesto a la emoción. No puedo esconderme, así que, prefiero tomar mi responsabilidad sobre esto. Ya que fui yo quien apareció en el apartamento de mi hermano, yo por mi propia cuenta. No puedo volver el tiempo hacia atrás, las cosas pasan, y yo de verdad que no quiero que a mi hermano y a su banda les afecte este asunto. Por favor, si debe haber un castigo, que se dirija a mí.- Por mero instinto cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor; pero lo único que escuchó fue silencio, total y completo silencio. Pero de pronto, inesperadamente, se escuchó una sonora risa en toda la oficina. Yuuki abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo como el jefe de la PSC se tocaba el pecho mientras reía. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho era gracioso? Estaba confundida, pero a la vez muy enfadada. Ella no le había dado ese discurso para que se riera de ella en su propia cara. Sin quererlo, enrojeció del enfado, y sus puños se vieron apretados, dejando sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

-Disculpa, disculpa Yuuki-san. Es solo que lo último se me hizo muy gracioso.- Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta…- Es solo que, ¿un castigo? No habrá ningún castigo, para nadie. Todos deben seguir trabajando con sus giras, conciertos y propagandas. Si alguna vez soné amenazador, era para poner presión en los chicos. Solo necesitaba conocer a la chica de la que todos hablaban y presentarla oficialmente al mundo en una conferencia organizada por nosotros. Una información oficial, ¿entiendes? Para que fuéramos los que daban los datos reales a los fans.

Se quedó pasmada, con el rostro totalmente blanco. ¡Qué estupidez la que había dicho! No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonta, pues ya no pudo sostenerle más la mirada al presidente, así que agachó su cabeza escondiendo sus rostro entre sus finos cabellos, el cual ya se estaba poniendo rojo por la vergüenza ocasionada. ¡Qué pena!

-Oh, no te sientas mal, no tenias como saberlo.- Eso no la ayudó a sentirse mejor; al contrario, la hacía sentir cada vez más estúpida. La cara le ardía, y no tenía como evitarlo. Era todo tan desquiciadamente vergonzoso. No quería levantar la vista y mirar al manager y a Reita para ver como se reían también en su cara. -Sakai, sírvele un vaso de agua a Yuuki-san.- Ordenó el presidente, y se sintió de inmediato como el manager iba con pasos cortos pero rápidos a medio llenar un vaso de cristal con algo de agua. Se volvió y a un lado de Yuuki fue que le tendió el vaso, pero ella no fue consciente de ello hasta escuchar las palabras que le dedicó.

-Bébela, la necesitas.

Y así era, sentía la garganta seca y muy presionada, así que con gusto aceptó aquel vaso de deliciosa agua, el cual se bebió de un solo trago. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que nadie de las tres personas allí con ella tenían en su rostro un gesto de burla. Lo que la alivió por completo. Se quedó con el vaso de vacío entre sus manos, acariciando el suave y fino cristal intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bien, prefiero no quitarles más tiempo. Vayan, pueden irse a la conferencia de prensa; después de todo, ya quedó todo aclarado y si es que necesito algo de ustedes, se los haré saber- una última sonrisa tétrica de su parte, y Yuuki, ni por un segundo dudó en pararse de su asiento. Dejó el vaso en el escritorio y al levantarse hizo una reverencia hacia el presidente, hasta que finalmente se fue directo a la puerta quien ya estaba abierta y sostenida por el manager. Reita demoró unos segundos más que ella, pues sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos y relajados que desde que salieron de la sala de ensayos. Al parecer ya había ocurrido lo peor para él. Pero para Yuuki no era así, ahora venía aquella conferencia; eso si era lo peor para ella, y estaba ya por ocurrir.

**-x-**

Y una vez más estaban caminando por aquellos pasillos tan amplios, solo que ya habían bajado varios pisos y ya estaban por llegar a la sala de conferencias, otra vez con Reita a su lado y con Sakai por delante. Y esta vez, tampoco fue capaz de formular palabra alguna, sentía que si abría la boca de nuevo soltaría otra estupidez. Al parecer era una imparable máquina de idioteces. Pero fue entre esos pensamientos que sintió la cálida mano de Reita posándose en su hombro; fue por unos mínimos segundos, un toque y saca muy rápido, pero bastó para hacerla reaccionar por aquella calidez que le hacía sentir este, incluso con un pequeño gesto como ese. Le miró impresionada, no habían mantenido un contacto tan ''íntimo'' desde esa vez en el restaurante.

-Fue muy valiente de tu parte mentirle así al jefe para echarte la culpa del incidente en mi departamento. La verdad no pensé que fueras capaz de decir cosas como esas. Aunque fue muy grato, no creo que debas de mentir para que conservemos nuestros proyectos, de eso nos podemos ocupar nosotros.

Dudó un momento sobre que contestar, pero de forma muy natural, le dio una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa a Reita, lo que hizo que la quedara mirando casi sin darse cuenta.

-Una mentira más dentro de todas las que estamos por decir. No creo que sea tanto daño, ¿no crees?

Los dos dieron pequeñas carcajadas, relajando el ambiente tenso que se traían desde la salida de la oficina. Pues, era verdad, estaban por decir las mayores mentiras de su vida.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero ahora con una sonrisa boba casi estampada en la cara de los dos. Terminaron entrando por una puerta casi escondida, la que daba a una parte casi externa a la sala de conferencias, donde se encontraban los demás. Por fin todos juntos otra vez. Los recibieron con un gran alivio, pues no querían ni se sentían capaces de empezar sin ellos.

-Iré a dar el aviso de que empezaremos. Estén listos para entonces, chicos.- dijo Sakai al mismo tiempo que atravesaba una pesada cortina con micrófono en mano para darse paso a un lado de la extensa mesa con las sillas y los micrófonos que les esperaban a ellos. Era primera vez que tenían seis sillas, se sentía algo extraño.

-¿Me contarán como fue todo?- preguntó Kai, dirigiéndoles la mirada a los dos.

-Quizás después.- respondió el rubio bajista.

Por el altavoz se podía escuchar la voz del manager, diciendo cosas como: _**''…Por favor, respetar a los artistas y también el tiempo de preguntas. Podrán contestar todo lo que consideren necesario, asique les pido no pongan presión sobre ellos. '' **_Ya estaban por salir, Yuuki lo sentía; lo sentía y no se equivocaba.

Kai se dio cuenta de ello, así que con la intención de tranquilizarle, le apretó los hombros, bajando su cuerpo a la altura de ella mientras buscaba su mirada con la de él.

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes por nada.- terminó sonriéndole, esa clase de sonrisa que ella amaba de él (aunque Kai no lo supiera). Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que la clase de sonrisa que tiene el pelinegro; esa cálida, tierna y reconfortante sonrisa no se parecía en absolutamente nada a la tétrica y angustiosa sonrisa que le provocaba escalofríos de solo imaginársela el jefe de la PSC. Yuuki le asintió con la cabeza, respiró profundo y con un resoplido de exhalación asintió enérgicamente al baterista frente a ella.

-Por favor, cuiden de mí.- pidió con una pequeña sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Por otro lado, la sonrisa de Kai se ensanchó aún más, complacido por la respuesta de Yuuki.

''…_**Dando por hechas todas las aclaraciones para esta conferencia, dejo con ustedes a the GazettE. '' **_ La voz de Sakai terminaba por fin de hablar, mientras a continuación, comenzaban a ingresar todos. Por orden: Aoi, Ruki, Uruha, Kai, Reita y Yuuki. Esta, al lado de su ''hermano''. De inmediato los flashes de cámaras fotográficas fueron disparados, una y otra vez. Muchos susurros fueron escuchados y cientos de luces sofocantes llenaban el espacio. El intentar estar tranquila no era obedecido por su cuerpo, pero su cara estaba totalmente serena, por lo que le fue fácil disimularlo.

Las preguntas comenzaron, de uno en uno los reporteros fueron otorgándose un único micrófono que se paseaba por toda la sala, mientras la banda iba aclarando las dudas. Dijeron todo, que el incidente en el departamento del bajista y el otro en el restaurante ''Big House'' fueron unos completos malentendidos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vendría siendo la señorita de Reita-san?- preguntó una mujer, yendo directamente al grano.

Entre los cinco se miraron, a ver quien se atrevía a responder, retándose con la mirada. Pero finalmente, Kai cedió, se acercó a su micrófono y aclaró la duda de todos allí.

-Es su hermana pequeña.

Ruido, mucho ruido. Todo allí incrementó, los flashes, las grabaciones, la gente murmurando. Cada vez más se asustaba con todo esto. No se imaginaba que la prensa fuera tan aterradora.

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero ¿porqué no sabíamos de la existencia de esta hermana ''pérdida''?

Reita no tardó en contestar, sintiéndose totalmente ofendido con aquella pregunta.- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos la obligación de dar información acerca de nuestra vida privada o de nuestras familias. Proteger sus identidades está dentro de nuestros derechos y deberes.- dijo con un tono totalmente arisco

Otra mujer, con libreta, lápiz y el respectivo micrófono en mano se alzó de su asiento para formular otra duda.

-¿Podría la señorita proporcionarnos sus datos?

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? Su corazón dejó de palpitar por unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, no se sentía respirar. _**''Calma, es solo dar unos datos. ''**_ Se decía internamente para darse valor. Reita le dio su micrófono, y con su mano temblorosa lo tomó, se acercó lentamente y con suspiro respondió:

-Mi nombre es Suzuki Yuuki. Tengo 23 años y soy la hermana de Reita, bajista de la banda the GazettE. Mucho gusto.

Tan simple como eso, pero sintió que fueron las palabras más difíciles que le había tocado pronunciar en su vida entera.

Los cinco hombres sentados en su misma mesa se sintieron totalmente complacidos, incluso Ruki, quien se había mostrado indiferente hacia ella. Kai y Uruha se miraron y sonrieron muy contentos con Yuuki, se había superado, y eso les hacía sentir un extraño orgullo. Reita y Aoi sonrieron para sus adentros, con una mueca casi imperceptible de parte de los dos.

Después de varias preguntas que casi se les hicieron vanas (después de haber contestado la ''pregunta del millón'' todo era vano), la conferencia de prensa llegó a su fin luego de una hora y media contestando preguntas y aclarando dudas. Todos se sentían unos ganadores, completos reyes del mundo, que nada podía afectarles. Si Uruha hasta casi salió saltando de su silla.

Yuuki estaba aliviada, ya había pasado, y aún no podía creer que había hablado ante todas esas personas. Sus piernas todavía temblaban y casi cayó al suelo, pues las sentía flaquear en cualquier momento. Se llevó las felicitaciones de todos allí, y por un momento ella también se sintió la reina del mundo entero. Con the GazettE a su lado, nada habría de preocuparle.

**-x-**

''_**Finalmente supimos la identidad de la anónima chica que hasta hace unos días fue captada por programas de televisión ingresando al departamento de Reita, bajista de la reconocida banda the GazettE. Su nombre es Suzuki Yuuki, la hermana pequeña del mismo Reita, como fue descrita por el líder de la banda. Todas las dudas sobre las giras y el futuro de la banda fue aclarado en el comunicado de hoy, por lo qu-''**_

-Yuta, ¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó un hombre mayor con el ceño fruncido mientras salía de su ensoñación en su cama de hospital. Tenía conectados demasiados cables a su cuerpo, por lo que le era molesto dormir, y ser despertado por el sonido de la televisión le hacía enfadar demás.

-Nada tío, vuelve a dormir.- Dijo el alto y guapo joven que estaba sentado a los pies de esa cama con el control de la televisión en la mano. La apagó al instante, triste por lo que acaba de ver.

''_**Espero que no salgas lastimada, Yuuki. ''**_ Deseó con todas sus fuerzas para luego levantarse e ir al baño del hospital con la intención de mojar su cara y beber algo de agua. Todo para despejar su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ya llegó por quién lloraban! -cricricricri- OK NO! XD Well~ me siento satisfecha con este capítulo:}} me gustó bastante, siento que es lo que faltaba por que sucediera, porque de ahora en adelante las cosas serán inciertas :OOO CHANCHANCHAAAAAN!<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, desesperadas XD

No lo corregí, así que si encuentran faltas de ortografía, bien pueden ir a reclamarle a su mamá(?

Y esop, nos leemos en el siguiente:) BYE! LOVE YOU ALL!

NOTA:

Salió el pv de Inside Beast y salió el Beautiful Deformity... Me hubieran visto en tuiter XD parecía perra en celo(?

El Domingo fue el cumple de Kai en Japón y yo ;A; re depre porque lo extraño y no séeeeeeeeee;; regresenme a mi chino~ -want- 32 años y para mí seguirá siendo mi niño lindo u-u


	10. Chapter 10

La vida en su departamento seguía de la misma manera, sus pocos y desaliñados muebles seguían en el mismo lugar en que los había dejado antes de irse a dormir, su taza favorita para tomar su café seguía encima de la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana que daba al árbol de cerezo ubicado en el costado de su edificio, ''No hay lugar como el hogar'' pensó para sí misma con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

Había despertado casi desesperada y con alguna que otra falta de aire, pues había tenido un sueño bastante extraño y aterrador; era un lugar totalmente oscuro, no podías correr y menos salir de allí, con la vista a ciegas recordó haber caminado con rapidez hacia el lugar que sus pies la guiaran, su respiración aceleraba a cada segundo y a cada paso de fe que daba. Una reluciente tira de luz se encontraba más delante de ella luego de que hubiera caminado por un rato, se acercó, esperando que ese fuera el fin de ese horrible sueño, pero lo que no sabía era que ese casi cegante resplandor eran unos duros y afilados dientes que tuvo la oportunidad de palpar. Había entrado a una boca, una asquerosa y apestosa boca que intentaba tragarla; en uno de sus intentos de escape pudo escuchar aquella risa que la dejaba helada, la risa que el día de la conferencia tuvo el ''´placer'' de conocer. Era él, el presidente de la PSC, ese viejo quería tragarla al mismo tiempo que sus sonoras carcajadas rebotaban en los tímpanos de Yuuki, dejándola sorda, confundida y horrorizada. No podía llorar ni mucho menos gritar, solo intentaba no soltarse de lo que sea que se estuviera agarrando, pero en un momento su lucha terminó y comenzó a caer al gigantesco vacío en el interior del presidente. En el momento en que sintió que ya todo había acabado para ella, despertó, con el corazón en la boca y el sudor corriendo por su frente.

Exactamente dos semanas habían pasado desde que la conferencia de prensa había ocurrido, había tenido contacto solamente con Kai y el manager, pero ninguno con otro de los integrantes. Su hermano venía a su departamento todos los días después del trabajo, a preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba alguna cosa, su hermano siempre tan atento. Pasaban horas hablando y hablando, veían películas o a veces simplemente algo de silencio no les iba mal. Está demás decir que Yuuki había perdido el empleo, su tío ya no la quería cerca del bar porque si mal no recordaba, él le había dicho con esa cara tan seria y propia de él que podía alborotar a la clientela y sería un fastidio tener que explicar una mentira. Prometió no decir nada a la familia y mucho menos hablar con la prensa, simplemente se olvidarían de todo, incluso de que ella era su sobrina. Yuuki no lloró, el dolor que la carcomía en su interior le impedía esa acción, agradeció el trabajo y los favores, le dio una reverencia a su tío en mero acto de educación, pegó la media vuelta y se marchó de ese lugar.

Resopló cansada ante el sentimiento que le provocaba ello, tomó la cafetera para servirse la bebida celestial para luego sentarse en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y mirar los pétalos del cerezo caer de manera casi majestuosa. Revolvió su café una y otra vez pensando constantemente que aquello había sido lo mejor, que las cosas suceden por algo y que tener solo a Yuta con ella era genial. Dio un pequeño sorbo sintiendo la amargura del café en sus papilas gustativas, tragándola para sentir la calidez bajar hacia su estómago, amaba esa sensación. Desvió la mirada hacia el interior de su departamento observando cada centímetro de él, estaba limpio, más limpio que nunca, y era porque no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día aparte de ordenar, fregar platos, cocinar lo justo y necesario, sacudir el polvo y tirarse a leer un libro o mirar la televisión. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo rutina, una rutina que empezaba a odiar con todo su corazón y que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar. Siempre se había dedicado a algo, la escuela y luego el trabajo, su tiempo siempre estuvo ocupado y nunca hubo lugar para rutina, esto la sobrepasaba, la hacía enojar de una mala manera. Exasperada se bebió el café de un solo trago, sin darse cuenta que aún seguía ligeramente caliente, por lo que un ardor en su lengua no tardó en aparecer; dejó la taza a un lado y fue rápidamente por un vaso de agua fría para llevárselo de inmediato a la boca, se había quemado de lo lindo y todo en un acto osado de su parte.

Hacía algunos días había estado planteándose el pensamiento de que ella necesitaba movimiento, no era de aquellas personas que pudieran quedarse en un lugar durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera la habían llamado para hacer alguna entrevista y hacer que estuviera ocupada; el confinamiento en su departamento haciendo que resultara excluida de la sociedad la terminaría volviendo loca. Decidida a hacer algo por ello fue a buscar un abrigo a su habitación, uno gigante y abrigador, con bolsillos enormes a los costados y una gran capucha para ocultarse de la nieve o la lluvia próxima a venir en los siguientes meses. No la cerró, dejando a la vista su sweater morado pálido, alcanzó una pañoleta que yacía colgada en la puerta del armario para luego enrollarla en su desnudo y frágil cuello, hizo a un lado la trenza que llevaba y antes de salir de la habitación se echó un vistazo al espejo no planeado que seguramente venía de su subconsciente para arreglar un poco su flequillo. Fue con pasos largos hacía la entrada, se calzó sus zapatillas negras y tomó su bolso cruzado, salió e inspiró fuertemente a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su departamento con llave, el clima era bastante helado y el camino que le esperaba sería largo.

**-x-**

Una tarde normal de un día laboral, bebiendo un té caliente en la cafetería mientras la gente se juntaba a su alrededor en las otras mesas, pagando almuerzos que se sentaban a comer habitualmente a esa hora. Reita estaba más que aburrido y cansado, la mañana había pasado lenta debido a una serie de reuniones que se centraban en organizar los siguientes conciertos, la gira, los diseños y precios de la mercancía; una flojera. Este era el único tiempo que tenía para relajarse, nuevamente luego de esto iban a juntarse en una reunión, suspiró aburrido de solo recordarlo.

Iba a darle un sorbo a su té otra vez más antes de que sintiera otra presencia a su lado, dejando una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa de una manera estrepitosa, no se sorprendió de que fuera Uruha el que sacara una silla para poder el tomar asiento junto a su amigo.

-¿No almorzarás?- preguntó al mismo tiempo en que sacaba unos palillos del costado de su bento hermosamente preparado. El arroz olía riquísimo, las verduras se veían frescas, pero algo llamaba más su atención; estaba decorado muy cursimente con tomates en forma de corazón, bolas de arroz adornadas como si fueran pelotas de fútbol con lo que parecían ser hojas de nori, en vez de pulpos de salchicha eran patos de salchicha minuciosamente decorados y dejándose notar muy bien encima de una plana croqueta con forma de pescado estaba escrito con salsa ''Que tengas un lindo día, corazón ^^''. No sabía si reír a carcajadas o enternecerse por la dedicación que le había puesto Mizuki en el almuerzo de su idiota amigo. Disimuló su risa muda con una mano en su boca para cubrirla mientras se removía en la silla.- ¿De qué te ríes? – la cara de Uruha era de total confusión mezclada con algo de molestia. Recordó los tiempos en donde su amigo de la infancia compraba su almuerzo, generalmente instantáneo; solo porquerías (al igual que él). Pero todo le había cambiado desde que su actual novia había entrado a su vida, podía decir que era genuinamente feliz.

-Oh, no es nada.- No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara, le era agradable hacer el recuento del Takashima Kouyou de antes y el de ahora.

-Si tú lo dices.- no demasiado convencido volvió su atención a su bento, muy delicioso hecho por las manos de su querida Mizu-chan.-Estás muy raro Akira.- la boca de Uruha estaba llena de arroz y Reita apenas podía entenderle.- Te distraes demasiado y no pareciera que las reuniones te interesen.

-¿Y a quién le interesan esas aburridas reuniones?

-A Kai.- una sonrisa de burla apareció apareció en su cara que en la zona de la boca tenía restos de arroz pegados.-Pero hablando en serio, me preocupas. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que lo único que llevas haciendo en estas semanas es venir a la compañía, ensayar y luego volver a tu departamento a encerrarte. Pareces un ermitaño.

Reita no pudo reprimir una mueca incómoda en su rostro, pues la verdad era que Uruha tenía toda la razón. Ultimamente no estaba de humor para muchas cosas, la prensa lo perseguía hacia donde fuera, el manager no paraba de recibir llamadas de distintos programas de entrevistas donde claramente le preguntarían sobre el reciente incidente del cual era tema en todos lados. No paraba de fastidiarle el hecho de hacerse notar tanto, que todos estuvieran pendientes de las cosas que hacía o no para ver cuando fallaba y hacer un notición de él, también sacando dinero de eso, por supuesto. Al momento de salida la conferencia de prensa hace dos semanas de inmediato recibió un llamada de su madre, histérica y pidiendo explicaciones; obviamente no sabía que decirle además de que evitara la prensa y el hablar con periodistas, luego el le explicaría todo con lujo de detalles, pero no pudo dejar pasar el notorio tono de decepción en su voz cuando estaban al teléfono, eso lo hizo darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido al no pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

-No he estado de humor.- tan sólo se limitó a contestar aquello mientras también evitaba la suspicaz mirada de su alto amigo.

-¿Ni siquiera de humor para salir con Aoi? Por que ni eso haces ahora, es extraño.-Era verdad, ya no frecuentaba bares los fines de semana con el otro guitarrista y eso si era algo que no se perdía.

-Preocupate de otras cosas, no es como si tuviera depresión o algo por el estilo.

-Sería lo único que faltara, un bajista depresivo suicida. No te tires de la azotea por favor.- una vez más rieron, restándole importacia al poco inteŕés de Reita en lo que era su vida cotidiana. Pasaron la hora de almuerzo en lo que fue una conversación poco seria bastante común entre ellos pero al llegar el momento de subir a la oficina conferencial el ambiente cambió por completo, no le restaba otra cosa aparte de callar y hacer como que prestaba atención; sería un largo día.

**-x-**

Las caminatas largas con algo de música en su reproductor de mp3 siempre lograban despejarle la mente, dejar sus sentidos alertas y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que eso le proprovocaba. Escuchaba a una de sus bandas favoritas; Incubus. La canción que le encantaba, "Love Hurts" resonaba en sus oídos, y sus labios se movían coreándola mudamente mientras se quedaba parada en un semáforo el cúal ella sabía era largo, casi eterno cuando andaba con prisa. Ocultó su rostro en su cálida pañoleta para calentar su congelada nariz, que suponía estaba tan roja como la luz en ese semáforo que le indicaba a ella y toda la gente que no podía avanzar.

Tratando de buscar algo de interés en la multitud mientras la voz de Brandon Boyd seguía interpretando ese tema tan profundo por sus gastados audífonos fue que se dio cuenta, una figura conocida estaba al otro lado de la calle, se dejó llevar por la sorpresa y abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos reconociéndo su aspecto tal cual ella reconocía la palma de su mano. Un abrigo verde oscuro le cubría el cuerpo del gran frío que se sentía a esa hora en Tokyo, llevaba unas largas botas color marrón tapándo sus desnudas piernas hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, su largo cabello caía agraciadamente por sus hombros y si la visión no le fallaba podía decir con seguridad que ahora era más claro, una bufanda blanca cubría su cuello y una delicada boina estaba en su cabeza. Sin duda era ella, años sin verla pero aún así la reconocería en cualquier parte; seguía igual de bella con esos rasgos tan femeninos y pequeños, naturalmente hermosa.

Se trataba de Kumiko Shinosuke, la única amiga que había tenido pero que por cosas del destino sus caminos fueron separados. Yuuki aún podía recordar ese día de la secundaria en donde las demás chicas le quitaron su ropa de gimnasia y su uniforme escolar mientras ella tomaba una ducha, solo quedaron su ropa interior y una pequeña toalla de mano; se había visto en apuros y no entendía el porqué, nunca les había hecho mal alguno a sus compañeras de clase para obtener una acción así de cruel por su parte, la rabia e impotencia se apoderaban de ella al mismo tiempo que sus ojos eran inundados de lágrimas. Se quedó sentada en una banca abrazándose a sí misma por un rato hasta que ella llegó sin hacer ningún alboroto, era algo más alta que ella en aquellos tiempos y su figura de mujer ya estaba formada, pero se permitió sorprenderse por la amabilidad y dulzura con que la estaba la tratando la chica más popular de su clase al secarle las lágrimas, prestarle un cambio de ropa extra que ella tenía y sobretodo el sonreírle de esa manera tan cálida; desde ese momento se hicieron amigas cercanas hasta el año en dondo Kumiko se fue sin decir una palabra y sin embargo, luego de años ella se encontraba allí, a metros de distancia con el destino uniéndolas otra vez.

La luz en el foco del semáforo cambió a verde y la multitud se vio libre de continuar con su camino; Yuuki avanzó a paso ligero, con la vista fija en la chica que tanto conocía... o más bien, que solía conocer, puesto que ya no estaba segura de que siguiera siendo la dulce chica de secundaria. Sus pasos seguían hacía adelante al mismo tiempo que su corazón no paraba de palpitar desenfrenadamente a causa de los nervios que la situación tan inesperada le provocaba, ¿qué tal si no la reconocía, o si lo hacía pero la ignoraba? Rogaba en su mente que no fuera así. Llegó a su lado, y no pudo nada más que agarrar su brazo en un leve apretón con su mano en un puño congelado; alzó la vista hacía ella con una mirada esperanzadora que esperaba ella pudiera recordar mientras la gente seguía avanzando a su alrededor y las dos chicas se quedaban en medio del frío asfalto donde prontamente, luego de cambiar de color nuevamente el semáforo recorrerían los autos parados tan cerca de sus cuerpos. Kumiko, quién era más alta, miró confusamente a Yuuki al igual que si la estuviera analizando, tardó unos segundos que a la otra le parecieron años en abrir considerablenmente sus orbes color avellana y deshacer el agarre en su brazo para luego ella sujetar sus hombros con sus femeninas manos.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Eres tú!- la calidez la invadió de pies a cabeza y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que en el contrario una enorme dejaba ver los derechos y blancos dientes de su vieja amiga; tenía ganas de abrazarla y preguntarle que había sido de ella durante todo este tiempo, pero ella se le adelantó como siempre, arrastrándola al extremo de la calle donde ella había estado parada.-Dios, en medio del tránsito no es un buen sitio para reencontrarse.- dijo a la vez que su melodiosa risa que creía haber olvidado aparecía.-Ven, tomemos un té y hablemos.- No tuvo tiempo de replicarle así que solo optó por seguirla a un restaurante ubicado en esa esquina.

Ingresaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca del mostrador el cual estaba lleno de pequeños postres frescos y listos para ser servidos. Su mesa estaba decorada con un precioso mantel color blanco bordado con delicadas flores de colores cálidos, un pequeño jarrón sostenía en el medio de ella unas pequeñas margaritas. Yuuki se sentía algo intimidada, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo no hablaba con Kumiko y el iniciar una conversación sin saber los temas en común era bastante difícil. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como un camarero se acercaba a pedir la orden que ella no tuvo oportunidad de dar.

-Dos té verde, por favor.- resonó la femenina voz de ella, adelantándose a lo que iba a hacer. El camarero se fue para luego volver con los té en unas tazas bastante pequeñas comparadas a su tazón de café… quizás esa era la porción correcta y ella solo tomaba demasiado café.- Entonces Yuuki, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees?- Una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su antigua amiga; levantó la mirada, tratando de verse totalmente normal, como si nada raro en su vida estuviera pasando.

-Eso parece, mucho tiempo sin saber que había sido de ti.- Tomó con sus desnudas y congeladas manos su caliente y humeante taza de té para darle un sorbo, esperando haberle dado la patada en la espinilla. Observó a la chica una vez más, la madurez le había asentado de la mejor manera, se había convertido en una bella mujer joven. También pudo cerciorarse de que efectivamente su cabello había sido teñido para parecer más claro, pero de igual manera se veía bien.

-Bueno, no sé qué podría decirte.- dijo a la vez que echaba hacia atrás un mechón de su largo cabello.- Mis padres cambiaron de empleo y tuvieron que irse del país, estuve en Corea del Sur muchos años.- Sonaba lógico, los hijos deben irse con sus padres al lugar que se les plazca y sin decir una palabra, pero eso no explicaba porque siquiera la había llamado.- Volví a Japón hace tres años y me dedico al modelaje ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios perfectamente pintados con un brillo color rosa.- No estás enojada, ¿o sí?- La voz que empleaba siempre la hacía caer, ese tono de niña lastimera que no ha hecho nada y no merece castigo… tontamente Yuuki solo se lo dejaba pasar.

-Claro que no, las cosas ya pasaron. Solo me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado hoy.- Y era verdad; las cosas ya habían pasado, y sería tonto volver siempre al pasado cuando ya era insignificante. Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta y luego se quedaron calladas durante un largo rato, dejando que los traqueteos de la gente ingresando al local, comiendo y saliendo era una distracción en el ambiente, haciéndolo menos incómodo. Cuando Yuuki se había bebido la mitad de su taza se decidió a romper el silencio.- Así que… modelaje.-

-Sip, me convencieron de tener talento, así que quise probar a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Y caminas por pasarelas con todas esas chicas tan altas que parecen jirafas?

-Y con los diseñadores que son una copia barata de Miranda Priestly de ''El diablo viste a la moda''.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, sus conversaciones llenas de risas y comentarios sin sentido. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado; extrañado tener una amiga mujer en su vida, con la que se podía hablar de chicos, salir de compras y por sobre todo alguien en quien confiar.

Pasaron las horas siguientes hablando de sus vidas. Las cosas que había en Corea del Sur, como estaba la familia de Kumiko, cosas que le habían pasado en los años que no se habían visto, fluyendo y fluyendo los temas de conversación, parloteando sin detenerse, riendo sin medir el volumen, sin importarles que estaban en público. Yuuki se sentía tan cálida y feliz que no era capaz de borrarse la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Cómo anda Yuta?- Esa pregunta la dejó algo embobada, porque si algo no podía olvidar, era que Kumiko siempre se había sentido atraída por su hermano mayor.

-Está… bien. Trabajando como chef en el restaurante de mi tío.

De repente el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, no supo de donde salió esa mirada tan maliciosa que se plasmó en los hermosos ojos de su amiga, dándole un aire de superioridad. Se quedó en su asiento, como si estuviera clavada a él por miles de diminutos clavos, sintiendo como la intensa mirada la recorría.

-Sabes Yuuki, es bastante interesante lo que se puede descubrir mirando la televisión atentamente.- Sin saber bien de qué era lo que hablaba, decidió escucharla, sin caer en cuenta de que su sonrisa ya se había desvanecido.- Hace unas semanas te vi en una conferencia de prensa por un escándalo que se había armado por un músico, bastante guapo la verdad.- No podía ser, era lo único que se repetía Yuuki en la cabeza.- Pero… todas esas cosas son mentiras, tu y yo lo sabemos.- La imagen de su tierna y dulce amiga se iba alejando poco a poco, desvaneciéndose en el camino. La habían descubierto y ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Y-yo…

-Ahora… ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me darían por decir la verdad?

Las cosas no eran como parecían, un hermoso encuentro con la única amiga que tuvo se había convertido en la peor situación de su vida. La luz de su vitalidad se consumía y ella solamente quería salir corriendo.

Afuera había empezado a llover, el clima empeoraba y sus sentimientos eran destruidos como las gotas de lluvia al impactar en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes~ Feliz comienzo de Marzo a todas mis lectoras.<p>

Ehhhhh... pasando rápidamente a este tema: leí los reviews del capitulo anterior, y me llamó bastante la atención uno en particular. Se trata de el de Estefania, el cual lamento no haber contestado tan rápido, así que lo hago por aquí para dejarle las dudas claras, aparte que pienso que es un tema que les incumbe a todas.

Verás, querida lectora. No tengo el control de cuando o como me llega a mi la inspiración, tu tampoco tienes el derecho de recriminarme nada aparte de decirme que siga con mi historia. Sé que hago mal al dejar la historia por semanas e incluso la mayoría de las veces por meses, pero de verdad que me esfuerzo por estar siempre dejando un capítulo nuevo, de pensar todos los detalles para que la historia siga siendo atractiva y que las cosas encajen de manera justa. Entiendo el fastidio que se puede sentir al que el capítulo no esté aquí a la semana siguiente, al dejarlas con el inconcuso de: ''cuando esta estúpida se pondrá a escribir y se dignará a publicar?'' Pero tampoco quiero forzarme a escribir algo si no tengo la inspiración suficiente. No sé si tenga tiempo ahora que entraré a mis clases, pero trataré de publicar más seguido, solo denme de aquí a tres semanas y el capítulo 11 estará listo. Espero me comprendan... muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por favor, sigan leyendo.

Adiós~


End file.
